El Diablo Esta En Silencio
by ShikaPyyon
Summary: Regla nº1,adáptate o muere. Regla nº2,cazar o ser cazado. Regla nº3,sin miedo, sin piedad, sin dolor. Entiendes esto Naruto? Sí.No se detendran hasta verte muerto./Me llamo Hinata tú quién eres?,No puedo te pondria en peligro.No le tengo miedo a la muerte
1. El Diablo que Duerme

**El Diablo Esta En Silencio**

**Summary:**** Regla nº1, adáptate o muere. Regla nº2, cazar o ser cazado. Regla nº3, sin miedo, sin piedad, sin dolor. Entiendes esto Naruto? **_**Sí. **_**Me llamo Hinata tú quién eres?, **_**No puedo decírtelo no me creerías, **_**Pruébame.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 El Diablo que Duerme<strong>

Regla nº1 Adáptate o muere…  
>Regla nº2 Cazar o ser Cazado<br>Regla nº3 Sin miedo, sin piedad, sin dolor

Comprendes Naruto?

Si

Ellos no pararan hasta encontrarte y verte muerto. No se detendrán y tendrán piedad solo porque eres un niño.  
>No les des la oportunidad, no confíes en nadie, cuida tus pasos, no dejes que te vean, viaja solo, sin emociones.<br>Entendido?

Si

Cómo te llamas?

Naruto Namikaze, vivo en Francia, parís calle rue de rivoli & moussy numero #234. Mis padres son Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki nacionalidad Japoneses, me trajeron en el año 2000 a Francia. Estudio en la escuela Lycée Saint Louis, mis mejores amigos se llaman Pierre Lacomese y Marie Anne Fenelon, me gusta el balón cesto y la natación, odio matemáticas y prefiero artes. Y Tengo un perro llamado Flup.

Bien no lo olvides, regla nº1?

Adáptate o muere

En francés

S' Adapter ou Mourir

Ingles

Adapt or die

Japonés

Tekio suru ka shinu ka

Irlandes

Oiriúnú nó bás

Bien, lo comprendes

Si, perfectamente estoy listo padre

Aun no, aun no, paciencia, ya vendrá el momento, respira

Cuando?

Cuando yo te lo indique, solo espera.

_**Territorio Antártico 3:30 pm. Lunes 4 de Septiembre**_

Un muchacho completamente protegido del frio, su nariz roja, ojos increíblemente azules, hacen juego con el blanco de la nieve, leves mechones rubios se asoman a través de su pasa montañas, él solo está ahí esperando su momento para cazar, los latidos de su corazón son cada vez más fuertes. Ahí está su momento. Apunta, respira, dispara, el animal corre con la flecha que lo ha golpeado.

El chico se mueve, persigue a su presa, lo ve moverse torpemente, ve la sangre caer, lo espera, espera su muerte.  
>El animal cae al piso, él se acerca.<p>

-Maldición, no le di en el corazón- Toma la pistola que yace en su mano. Disparo, seco, crudo atraviesa el frio hielo y el aliento del animal cesa.

Saca un cuchillo y comienza a desmembrar al animal, saca su carne, su piel, pero algo no está bien, hay algo distinto en el ambiente, lo sabe, lo siente pero no lo ve.

-Dónde estás?-

-Ya estarías muerto-  
>El hombre a sus espaldas lo apunta con un cuchillo en su cuello.<p>

-Puedo matarte si te acercas demasiado sabes-

-Pruébame niño-

Comienza una ardua lucha de golpes, rasguños y más. Al final el muchacho con gran elasticidad logra derribar a su adversario.

-Lo ves, estoy listo-

-Así parece, bien vámonos a casa hijo-

Ambos hombres caminaron con el animal cazado, hasta una pequeña choza.

-Papá estoy listo-

-Al parecer así es-

-De verdad lo crees?-

-Alemania-

-Capital Berlín, 7mil millones de habitantes-

-Cuando una estrella muere?-

-Se produce una supernova que es 10 mil veces más brillante que el sol-

-5 puntos de débiles humanos-

-Yugular, nuca, ojos, tórax, columna-

-Piensa rápido…-

-Si no estaré perdido-

-Si el FBI va por ti?-

-Acabarlo a todos sin piedad-

-Si la CIA viene por ti-

-Corre no te dejes atrapar-

-Si el Pentágono viene por ti?-

-Debo realizar un procedimiento de suicidio, no debo dejar que me atrapen ni que obtengan información de mi-

-Correcto-

-Entonces estoy listo?-

-Para mi desgracia, lo estás-

-Bien entonces que hago-

-Uchiha Madara, este hombre te quiere muerto y ..-

-No se detendrá hasta que así sea-

-En esta maleta hay dinero, de distintos países-

-Entendido-

-Donde nos veremos nuevamente-

-Rumania, Brasov en Transilvania, Castillo de Bran el día, 28 de septiembre a las 6:00 am –

-Bien, aprieta ese botón y Madara sabrá donde estamos, vendrá a buscarte, y luego sabrás que hacer-

-Si padre-

-Y recuerda, te amo por sobre todas las cosas, no importa lo que descubras, no importa lo que te digan acerca de mi, yo te amo bien?-

-Lo entiendo padre, padre?-

-Si?-

-Porque me quieren matar?-

-Eso no importa, tu solo sobrevive ok?-

-Entendido-

Aquel hombre que el muchacho llama padre. Un hombre de largos cabellos blancos, Jiraya, era muy amable y dulce.  
>Era un ex agente de la CIA, al trabajar en un proyecto de inteligencia secreto altamente clasificado, fue incriminado de una serie de asesinatos, de mujeres embarazadas entre ellas su madre, Kushina.<p>

Jiraya había nacido en Kyushu, la tercera isla más grande del Japón. Le había puesto asi, por una historia muy famosa llamada Jiraiya Goketsu Monogatari, que significaba La historia de Jiraya el galante.  
>Una historia del folclore japonés escrita por muchas personas y fue publicada entre los años 1839 a 1868.<br>Su historia favorita definitivamente.

Toda su vida había sido entrenado para matar. Conocía de todo, pero solo en libros, amaba leer libros su novela favorita. "El conde Drácula" De Abraham Stoker, escritor irlandés nacido el 8 de nov. De 1847 en Clontarf Irlanda.

Naruto era un joven de 17 años, que en su vida había salido del territorio antártico, su vida ha sido en ese lugar frio y aislado de todo. Su padre tenía una gran biblioteca, donde él había leído libro acerca de miles de cosas, era muy inteligente, tenía conocimiento de todo un poco, cosa que le ayudaría a su sobrevivencia en el mundo exterior.

Miro el botón que lo llevaría a experimentar todo lo que llevaba aprendiendo, ya no hay vuelta atrás.  
>Su mano se movió sola, el estaba listo, sin pensarlo lo presiono, comenzó un pequeño sonido intermitente y ahí es cuando por fin entendió, él nunca tendría una vida normal como en los cuentos de hadas que alguna vez leyó.<p>

-Si lo apretaste es porque estas listo verdad?-

-Si padre, lo estoy-

-Suerte-

-PADRE!-

-Si sigues y haces todo lo que te he enseñado estarás perfectamente bien-

-Te amo-

-Adiós Naruto, ya nos veremos hijo-

Dicho esto el hombre de cabellos blancos se marchó. Naruto lo vio a travesar esa puerta, y tuvo el presentimiento de que las cosas no serían agradables.

_**Complejo de la CIA, New York. Miércoles 6 de septiembre. 10:00 Am**_

-Señor anoche a las 23 horas se detectó una señal de onda proveniente del territorio antártico, creemos que es Jiraya –

-Por el amor de Dios Pain que dices, Jiraya está muerto-

-Señor estamos muy seguros de ello-

-Bien, envíen solo a un grupo de personas, lo quiero vivo-

-Uchiha Madara, no creo que sea conveniente dejar que la CIA se encargue del "problema", tenemos más cosas que atender-

-Nosotros nos encargaremos del "problema" general, no me interesa que se oponga yo seré el ultimo a quien Jiraya vea, fui claro señor?-

-No lo suficiente, la INTERPOL esta mas clasificada para encargarse del problema-

-Le recuerdo que nuestro problema es una amenaza internacional, un hombre totalmente clasificado, el desgraciado nació para matar-

-Por lo mismo la INTERPOL debería encargarse de un hombre tan peligroso-

-General, le gusta que la información se difunda a los medios?, le gusta que haya caos nacional pues a mí no, y si dejamos que la INTERPOL se encargue de NUESTRO problema, pues le informo que todos se enteraran del asunto y no estoy dispuesto a lidiar con la prensa usted si?-

-No señor-

-Bien, Pain envía a tu equipo a localizar a Jiraya, recuerda lo quiero vivo-

-Si Señor-

**. . .**

Naruto respiraba más agitado de lo normal, sabía que venían, sabía que estaban aquí, su sangre hervía, a cada momento a cada segundo.

Escucho como los arboles crujían, habían venido por él, la razón desconocida.

Pero tenía muy claro él debía sobrevivir a cualquier costo. Los escucho camuflarse en la nieve, sus armas cargadas, sus respiraciones, el era dueño y señor de esas tierras y ningún forastero le quitaría esa ventaja. Ellos ya estaban muertos, él ya estaba listo, solo un respiro más, solo un movimiento más y aquellos soldados serian historia.

-Estamos listos para entrar-

Naruto respiro

-No disparen-

Entro el primero, lentamente camino hacia el interior de la casa, cuando estuvo en posición Naruto lo corto con una navaja mariposa, el hombre cayó al piso, y siguió así con uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco.  
>Respiro tranquilo solo quedaba esperar que siguieran entrando, la adrenalina corría por sus venas, estaba más que listo, de hecho toda su vida había estado listo y ahora era su momento de probarlo, pero algo lo retenía. Las palabras de su padre. <em>Déjate capturar, y escapa muéstrale a Madara lo peligroso que eres, muéstrale lo que puedes hacer, hazle sentir miedo de su propia existencia.<em>

Era exactamente lo que iba a hacer, primero quería sembrar miedo en los soldados ahí presentes.

"Nada se esparce más rápido que el miedo"

-Señor, procedamos a entrar-

-Que rayos ocurrió aquí?-

-DIOS! –

-General, están todos muertos, pero si la casa está vacía, cómo?-

-No se confíen, Jiraya debe estar aquí, dicen que mata con la mirada-

-No seas ridículo-

-ESPEREN! Vengan aquí-

-Que encontraste?-

-Un niño!-

-Un niño! Que rayos hace un niño aquí-

- llevémoslo a la base-

-Hecho-

_**Sala de Interrogatorios complejo interno CIA, Miércoles 6 de Sept. 20:00 hrs.**_

-Hola Naruto-

-Hola-

-Soy el comandante Clark, sabes dónde está tu padre?-

-. . .-

-Quieres algo? Lo que sea yo puedo traértelo, música, revistas, comida, porno algo?-

-Quiero hablar con Madara Uchiha-

La sorpresa fue absoluta dentro de ese cuarto.

-QUE! Fue lo que dijiste-

-Que Jiraya se escapó señor, tuvimos que haberlo imaginado, es que había un niño ahí, y todo se salió de control, estaban todos muertos y ..—

-Espera? Un niño?-

-Sí señor, dice que se llama Naruto-

-Donde está ahora-

-En la sala de interrogaciones señor-

-Vamos ahi-

-Madara-sama!-

-Dime Konan?-

-El muchacho quiere hablar con usted-

-Vaya, vaya, manda a mi reemplazo, por protección de todas formas el nunca me ha visto-

-Si señor-

-Que fue lo que ocurrió Pain?-

-Deberías haberlo visto Konan, el muchacho ese, acabo con 6 de mis hombres en menos de un minuto, no escuche nada, no vi nada, y ellos ya estaban muertos-

**. . .**

Un hombre muy parecido a Madara entro en la habitación con Naruto, se sentó junto a él. Mientras que el verdadero Madara le decía que hacer y decir, los observaba desde fuera de la sala.

-Querías hablar conmigo? Naruto-

-Donde conoció a mi madre?-

-Yo estaba ahí, cuando tu naciste, cuando ella dio a luz-

-Y a mi padre?-

-Trabajamos juntos en un experimento altamente clasificado-

-Experimento de que-

´-Modificación de ADN en el vientre materno, pero eso no te incumbe. Ahora dime donde está tu padre?-

-No lo sé-

-Oh vamos yo sé que tú sabes-

-Que no lo sé!-

-Dime Naruto-

Mientras Madara observaba desesperado la situación.

-Que no lo presione más, ese niño va a explotar, aléjate de él cabo, ABORTA LA MISION! –

Fue demasiado tarde, Naruto le había roto el cuello y había asesinado a los soldados, su cara yacía machada de sangre, su mirada penetraba el vidrio.  
>La cara de Madara al ver al muchacho correr, escapar del lugar, había destruido a todo el mundo frente de sus ojos.<br>Una maquina asesina, no titubeo ni un segundo.

Marco un numero en su celular, espero la respuesta del otro lado.

-Dime Madara?-

-Lo conocí, está vivo, es la viva replica de su padre y tiene la fuerza de su madre, nació mejor de lo que me habías dicho, es toda una máquina de batalla-

-Está vivo!, mi obra de arte sobrevivió, si por fin será nuestro-

-No importa lo que haya hecho su madre para protegerlo es será mío-

_**Flashback**_

_Madara estaba esperando que pasara un auto en el cual iba un bebe, Jiraya y Kushina.  
>Cuando lo vio asomarse les disparo, se movió de la carretera y el auto impacto con un árbol.<em>

_Corrió al auto a matar al los sobrevivientes, pero lo encontró vacío._

_Levanto la vista y los vio correr por el bosque, disparo, al parecer dándole a Kushina quien cayó al suelo, Jiraya con él bebe en brazos siguió su camino sin mirar atrás._

_Madara se acercó a la mujer que había caído al piso, la toco para asegurar su muerte, cuando esta se levantó golpeándolo y penetrándolo con una gran navaja. Madara cayó al piso por el impacto recién recibido. Miro a la mujer que se desplomo al suelo, escuchando sus últimas palabras.  
><em>_**Nunca será tuyo…nunca será tuyo Madara, recuérdalo, nunca lo tendrás.**_

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Ella dijo que no sería mío, pues estamos a punto de ver lo contrario-

-Llámame cuando lo agarres para examinar el desarrollo de su sangre-

Dicho esto y aquel hombre misterioso colgó la llamada.

**. . .**

Naruto solo sabía que era el tiempo de correr, escapar, protegerse, salir de ahí y llegar al punto de encuentro con su padre.  
>Su adrenalina era alta y sus latidos aumentaban considerablemente, atravesaba túneles, evitaba a los soldados.<br>Vio como un hombre con un traje aislador entraba en una sala, era su chance de entrar ahí. Se escabullo como pudo, amenazo al hombre con una pistola y lo encerró en un armario.  
>Estaba a punto de salir de ahí cuando vio su nombre sobre el escritorio, era un resultado de una prueba de sangre, en este ponía: ANORMAL<p>

Acaso el estaba enfermo? No se sentía enfermo, su sangre algo andaba mal con ella, pero que era, no lograba comprender el resultado explicado por las células ahí presentadas.

Su atención se distrajo cuando escucho la voz de un hombre por el auto parlante.

_Naruto sal de donde quieras que estés, tu me perteneces, tu vida es mía. Asique ven conmigo escribamos un futuro con tus habilidades.  
>Escribamos tu historia no? Jiraya es escritor verdad a ti te gusta escribir?<em>

Naruto tomo la sangre que había en un recipiente, y escribió con ella, luego de eso destapo una cámara de seguridad y se lanzó por un túnel saliendo de aquel lugar, donde lo tenían prisionero.

-Madara-sama señor?-

-No hay rastros del chico por ninguna parte, pero encontramos esto-

-Maldición! Que cosa!-

-Konan enfoca la cámara 12 de los laboratorios-

Escrito en grande con rojo que pintaba ser sangre, decía.

_Escribí cuando no conocía la vida. Ahora que entiendo su significado, ya no tengo que escribir. La vida no puede escribirse; sólo puede vivirse._

-Maldito crio! Encuéntrenlo AHORA!-

* * *

><p>Hola, dejar en claro varias cosas<p>

1. no sera un fic muy largo porque no se me dan bien

2. Solo con reviews hay actualizacion xD

3. La historia esta basada en la pelicula HANNA que es muy buena

4. Es un NaruHina asique no se preocupen ya viene con calma

5. Contara con 5 capitulos solamente y tal vez un epilogo

6. actualizare cada dia o dia por medio, lo terminare rapido porque estoy enferma y tengo inspiracion

Sin mas que decir ahh verdad se me olvida  
><strong>Naruto ni Hanna(la pelicula) me pertenecen ni tampoco sus personajes, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto &amp; Shonen Jump. <strong> Ahora si sin mas rodeos espero que les haya llenado el primer capitulo y esperen con ansias el segundo jijijijijiji y dejen un

**REVIEW ! **


	2. Corre,corre no puedes alcanzarme

**El Diablo Esta En Silencio Cap.2**

**Corre, Corre hasta que no puedas alcanzarme.**

Naruto al salir de aquel lugar se encontró con que la base de operaciones de la CIA estaba ubicada en pleno desierto de Marruecos.

-Maldición, odio el calor-

Él había vivido toda su vida en la Antártida, el desierto no era un escenario favorable para él.

-Soy un oso polar, NO UN CAMELLO! Maldición!-

_Deja de quejarte, avanza! Los animales que se quejan son comidos!  
>Si padre, lo siento<em>

-Si padre lo siento, pero es que ODIO EL CALOR!-

-Yo también-

Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar otra voz en medio del desierto. Cuando observo de donde provenía esa voz. Vio a un muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos muy oscuros, pero el conocía esa mirada, odio, rencor, temor.

-Quien eres! Y que quieres?- pregunto Naruto

-Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke, y estoy solo paseando por aquí con mi hermano-

-Uchiha-

-Si el apellido Uchiha es mega famoso, deberías sentirte honrado por conocer a alguien con mi apellido-

-Uchiha, derivado de Uchiwa que significa abanico-

-Mm, gracias por las clases señor rarito y quien rayos eres tu, es como si vinieras de otro mundo, que edad tienes?-

-Me llamo Naruto Namikaze, vivo en Francia, parís calle rue de rivoli & moussy numero #234. Mis padres son Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki nacionalidad Japoneses, me trajeron en el año 2000 a Francia. Estudio en la escuela Lycée Saint Louis, mis mejores amigos se llaman Pierre Lacomese y Marie Anne Fenelon, me gusta el balón cesto y la natación, odio matemáticas y prefiero artes. Y Tengo un perro llamado Flup, asi y tengo 17 años-

-Wow, suena divertido, asique eres Francés?, yo también tengo 17 años, podrías juntarte conmigo –

-Juntarse como amigos?-

-Si claro, deja, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?-

-Eso sería genial!- Dijo un Naruto muy emocionado _No confíes en nadie_ –Pero eres un Uchiha, y el hombre que…no nada jeje seamos amigos-

-Súper y que haces aquí en medio desierto, maldiciendo al sol?-

-El sol es una estrella del tipo espectral G2 que se encuentra en el centro del Sistema Solar, constituyendo la mayor fuente de energía electromagnética de este sistema planetario-

-Wow y doble wow, eres como una maldita enciclopedia-

-Me gusta leer-

-Si, a mi no-

-Porque no? Es emocionante ver como las paginas cobran vida y que los personajes salga e interactúen de la manera en que está escrita y …-

-Vale, Vale ya entendí te gusta leer y bien Naruto Namikaze de Paris, te llevo a algún lado?-

-Si, a Transilvania por favor y debo estar ahí el 18 de septiembre-

-Ok? Porque que pasa ahí?-

-Tengo que encontrarme con mi padre en el castillo…-_No rebeles información no necesaria_. –Nada solo debo reunirme con mi padre en Transilvania-

-Genial viajas solo? Eso es súper, nosotros llegamos hasta España te sirve?-

-Seguro, gracias-

-No de que, vamos el auto esta por allá-

El muchacho era amble, pero ocultaba algo, en su mirada, en la manera en que su corazón latía, había algo fuera de lo normal con ese chico, pero hasta el momento el necesitaba que lo llevaran lejos de ese lugar, antes de que lo encontraran nuevamente. Y al parecer nunca le había sonado tan bien España.

-Madre el es Naruto Namikaze de Paris y lo llevaremos hasta España-

-Oh un placer, me encantan los franceses-

Una mujer muy hermosa, un poco desgastada por la edad, pero muy hermosa, y al parecer dulce y agradable.

-Parlez vous francais?-

-Oiu monseiur-

-Un placer señora-

-Mikoto, por favor dime Mikoto-

-Mikoto-san un placer-

-Que chico tan educado Sasuke por fin tienes un amigo de calidad-

-Hmp-

El había vuelto a ser serio y se veía como amargado. Mire por la ventana del auto y me encontré con otro chico.

-El es mi hermano mayor Itachi, es medio pegote no le hables mucho-

-Ok, gracias por la advertencia, supongo que el es el lobo feroz, yo soy la abuela y tu caperucita no?-

Ambos nos miramos y simplemente nos echamos a reír. Yo casi nunca reía, aquel momento fue muy distinto, a lo que salía en los libros, definitivamente vivirlo era mejor que leerlo.

-Caperucita yo? Caperucita tu abuela!-

-Pero si yo soy la abuela!-

Seguimos riendo como idiotas durante un largo rato, y luego comenzamos a hablar a contarnos cosas y a reír. Tener un amigo no era peligroso, Sasuke no era peligroso.

Llevábamos unos 3 días en la carretera, un viaje realmente divertido, el día domingo 10 de septiembre nos quedamos en un hotel muy raro, donde la mayoría de las personas eran árabes, Sasuke y yo nos burlábamos de los camello y de sus acentos, y claro Sasuke se aprovechaba de que también podía hablar árabe y así salimos con unas chicas, la verdad la estaba pasando tan bien, casi había olvidado lo que tenía que hacer, sentía que tenía una vida normal, porque mi padre me habrá contado todo eso.

_**Flashback**_

_-Naruto hijo, voy a contarte un cuento y quiero que lo entiendas y escuches con mucha atención bien?-_

_-Si padre-_

_Había una vez una familia formada por el papá, la mamá y siete niños, todos de muy buen apetito. Un día la mamá  
>preparó una rica tortilla con harina, huevos, mantequilla, leche y azúcar. Cuando tuvo la masa lista, la puso en el horno.<br>Al sentir en el aire un rico olor, los niños dijeron:  
>- Mamita querida, ¿nos das un pedacito de tortilla?<br>- Todavía no –dijo la mamá-, tenemos que esperar que esté crujiente y dorada.  
>Cuando la tortilla vio aquellas bocas abiertas y aquellos ojos que la miraban con tanta hambre, se asustó muchísimo.<br>¡No quería que se la comieran!  
>Cuando la mamá abrió la puerta del horno, la tortilla dio un gran salto, rodó hasta la puerta y salió corriendo a la<br>calle lo más rápido que pudo.  
>- ¿Adónde vas? –gritó la mamá. Y tomando una cuchara de palo, salió persiguiendo a la tortilla. Su marido y sus hijos<br>corrieron tras ella, gritando a la gente que pasaba por la calle:  
>- ¡Paren a esa tortilla! ¡Paren a esa tortilla!<br>Pero la tortilla corría tan rápido que muy pronto quedaron atrás. Volvieron a su casa muy tristes y esa noche sólo  
>comieron pan duro.<br>A poco rodar, la tortilla se encontró con un anciano, que le dijo:  
>- ¿Adónde vas tan rápido? Para y deja que te coma un pedacito. ¡Tengo mucha hambre!<br>- ¡Oh, no! –dijo la tortilla-. Acabo de escaparme de una mamá, un papá y siete hijos, todos con hambre. ¿Y quieres que  
>me deje comer por ti?<br>Y siguió rodando. Poco después le salió al encuentro un hermoso gallo.  
>- ¿Adónde vas tan rápido? –dijo el gallo-. Para un poco y deja que te coma un pedacito. ¡Tengo mucha hambre!<br>- ¡Oh, no! –dijo la tortilla-. Acabo de escaparme de una mamá, un papá, siete hijos y un anciano, todos con mucha hambre.  
>¿Y quieres que me deje comer por ti?<br>Y echó a correr a toda velocidad. Rueda que te rueda, tropezó con una gorda gallina que estaba al lado del camino.  
>- ¿Por qué corres así? –dijo la gallina-. Para un poco y deja que te coma un pedacito. ¡Tengo mucha hambre!<br>- ¡Oh, no! –dijo la tortilla-. Acabo de escaparme de una mamá, un papá, siete hijos, un anciano y un gallo, todos hambrientos.  
>¿Y quieres que me deje comer por ti?<br>Y siguió corriendo lo más rápido que podía, cada vez más enojada porque hubiera tanta gente que quisiera comerla.  
>Rodando, rodando, llegó a una laguna y se encontró con un pato.<br>- ¿Adónde vas, tortilla? –dijo éste-. Para un poco y deja que te coma un pedacito. ¡Tengo mucha hambre!  
>- ¡Oh, no! –dijo la tortilla-. Me he escapado de una mamá, un papá, siete niños, un viejo, un gallo y una gallina… ¿Y quieres<br>que me deje comer por ti?  
>La tortilla estaba empezando a cansarse… Pero siguió rodando lo más rápido que pudo. Un poco más allá, le salió<br>al paso un inmenso ganso.  
>- ¿Por qué corres tan rápido? –le dijo el ganso-. Para un momento y deja que te coma un pedacito. ¡Tengo mucha hambre!<br>- ¡Oh, no! –dijo la tortilla-. He corrido mucho. Me he escapado de una mamá, un papá, siete niños, un viejo, un gallo, una  
>gallina y un pato. ¿Y quieres que me deje comer por ti?<br>El ganso se abalanzó sobre ella pero no logró atraparla. La tortilla corría y corría y estuvo a punto de tropezar con  
>un gordo cerdo que dormía al sol.<br>- Buenos días, tortilla- dijo el cerdo, abriendo un solo ojo.  
>- Buenos días, cerdo- respondió la tortilla sin detenerse.<br>- ¿Por qué tan apurada?  
>- Para que no me comas.<br>- ¿Yo? No te preocupes. No me gustan las tortillas. Te convido a dar una vueltecita por ahí.  
>Como la tortilla estaba muy cansada, le pareció una buena idea dar un paseíto con el cerdo. Caminaron y caminaron<br>hasta que llegaron a un río.  
>- Ahora la cruzaremos y seguiremos andando al otro lado –dijo el chancho.<br>- Yo no podré –dijo la tortilla-. Si me mojo y me empapo, me voy al fondo.  
>- Tienes razón. Entonces súbete a mi lomo. Yo te pasaré a la otra orilla –dijo el cerdo amablemente.<br>- ¡Gracias! ¡Qué amable eres!  
>Y diciendo esto, saltó la tortilla al lomo del cerdo. Este torció entonces el cuello, abrió la boca y, de un bocado, se la comió.<em>

_-Que entendiste del cuento hijo?-_

_-Que la tortilla tuvo una mala suerte-_

_-No, que confiar en alguien es malo, la mayoría de las personas tiene el mismo propósito, no caigas en sus redes-_

_-No debo confiar en nadie?-_

_-No, en nadie-_

_-Y como se si puedo confiar entonces de ti padre?-_

_-Aprendes rápido hijo mío. Adáptate o?-_

_-Muere-_

_-Ese es mi pequeño-_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Sasuke no era como en el cuento, el no podía ser el cerdito que te embaucaba al final. Y si fuera así, el sabría cómo degollar al cerdito antes de que se diera vuelta para comerme.

_**Residencia Hyuga, estudio principal, domingo 10 de septiembre 21:00hrs **_

-Hiashi-sama, tengo una mala noticia-

-Dios, van a seguir llegando mas y mas malas noticias, cuando se acaba esta maldición! Que paso ahora-

-Es la señorita-

-Que hizo ahora esa loca-

-Se escapó señor-

Hubo un minuto de silencio….dos….tres…bum

-QUE MIERDA FUE LO QUE DIJISTE! MALDITA NIÑA! Le doy todo lo que puede pedir, y se escapa SABE LO PELIGROSO QUE ES ALLA AFUERA Y AUN ASI ES UNA!-

-Señor?-

-Y TU QUE MIERDA HACES AQUÍ PARADO COMO IMBECIL ANDA A BUSCAR A MI HIJA!-

**. . .**

-No puede tenerme encerrada por siempre, aunque sea su hija, merezco libertad, ok, tengo todo listo. Mapa, linterna, dinero mucho dinero, agua, ropa limpia y mi coraje y valor bien empacados.-

La fría noche la interrumpía una muchacha de pelo largo negro con reflejos azulinos, acompañada por un gran perro blanco con machas cafés.

-Ok, Akamaru elige un lugar del mapa a donde ir-

-Wouf, wouf-

-Ok, déjame ver que dice, ok España eh? Oleé! Iremos a ver a los toros. Bien hecho bonito España será, vamos a comprar los pasajes ok?. Espero no perderme jejeje-

-Wouf, wouf!-

-Tienes toda la razón no podemos viajar en avión! No podría llevarte conmigo, entonces arrendemos un auto, eso está mejor Akamaru?-

-Wouf, wouf, wouf, wouf!-

-Buen chico, bien vamos allá!-

_**Complejo interno CIA Lunes 11 de septiembre 02:00Am**_

-Adivina lo que me entere Madara-

-Sorpréndame general-

-Hinata Hyuga se ha escapado de su padre, debe andar vagando por ahí-

-Por fin una noticia placentera, la otra pieza del rompecabezas, la otra obra de arte, tráemela su sangre es más valiosa y pura-

-Sabes lo que nos haría Hiashi si le ponemos un dedo encima-

-No le tengo miedo a Hiashi-

-Es el líder en comando del pentágono de verdad no le temes?-

-Hiashi se arrastra por el piso por sus hijas, en especial por la mayor, Hinata-chan, el sabe lo valiosa que es, el sabe que nosotros la deseamos desde que nació, porque crees que ella nunca ha salido a la luz-

-Ósea ella es tan peligrosa como el otro chico Namikaze?-

-No lo se nunca la he visto en acción, espero que asi sea, si no me decepcionare un poco, pero solo un poco. Tenerla a ella es como tener a un ángel atrapado en un infierno-

-Señor?-

-Solo tráemela-

-Y qué hay del chico?-

-Como que, qué hay del chico a él también, los necesito a ambos-

_**Residencia Hyuga Lunes 11 de Septiembre 16:35pm**_

-Señor!-

-Dime por favor que encontraron a mi hija!-

-Lo siento señor ni un rastro de ella-

-Dios, sabes lo que esos animales le van a hacer si la encuentran, ella no esta preparada, no le enseñe loi suficiente, me preocupe tanto de que nunca saliera, de que estuviera a salvo que no le enseñe como ponerse a salvo! Entiendes lo que te digo Neji!-

-Si, tío. Hinata no esta hecha para pelear-

-Oh no, si ella nacio para pelar, para matar. Pero no la crie asi, ella es dulce, tierna, amable, compasiva. Un asesino no es asi. Ellos la atrapan y hasta ahí llego mi hija entiendes lo importante que es que la encuentres ahora-

-Si señor, que va a hacer ahora?-

-Voy a alertar a todo el pentágono-

-Seguro señor?-

-Esto es seguridad nacional-

-Está bien-

-No permitiré que los malditos de la CIA la tengan, no permitiré que Madara tenga a mi preciosa hija-

-Si, señor, me retiro con su permiso, adiós-

Un hombre bastante maduro, irritado, enojado y por lo peor frustrado. Su hija su pequeña y preciosa hija.

Busco entre unas gavetas de su estante y encontró una carpeta con un archivo.

**Hyuga Hinata**

Sexo: Femenino  
><span>Fecha de Nacimiento:<span> 27 de Diciembre  
><span>Edad:<span> 5 años  
><span>Grupo Sanguíneo:<span> OR+ (Anormal)  
><span>Doctores A Cargo:<span> Minato Namikaze  
>Orochimaru Kakemura<p>

Observaciones:El sujeto presenta una increíble manera de relacionarse con su medio. Sus sentidos son 100 veces mayores que los de un humano normal, su corazón late 22 veces más. Responde perfectamente a los estímulos presentados.

Al ser puesta bajo grande presiones o al sentirse amenazada el sujeto reacciona de una manera violenta casi inhumana, masacro a 22 científicos en solo 10 minutos.  
>Y luego actúa como una niña normal de 5 años. Es alegre se ríe, llora y juega con cualquier cosa.<br>A diferencia del sujeto B que es un niño serio, se ríe muy poco y nada le causa temor.

Similitudes entre el sujeto A y B: Carecen de miedo, dolor, al parecer no poseen una conciencia de remordimiento.  
>Extremadamente fuertes, sentidos agudizados, veloces y audaces<p>

Conclusión: Lo hemos logrado, hemos creado a los soldados perfectos, si solo lográramos erradicar todas las emociones en ellos, serian maravillosos.

-Dios Minato que pensabas? Utilizar a tu propio hijo en tu experimento, y yo como deje que te usaran, espero que algún día me perdones Hinata-

**. . .**

-Grrrrr… GRRRR-

-Que pasa Akamaru?-

-Hola preciosa, que hace una chica como tu en un lugar como este, estas tan sola? Y eres tan bonita? A que si chicos?-

-Si demasiado sabrosa, te partiría a la mitad bonita-

-Mira tiene un cuerpo divino, porque no vienes a jugar un rato con nosotros? No nos hagas obligarte-

-No me hagan reír horribles pandilleros, feo y sucios. No me iría con ustedes aunque me pagaran-

-Así? Que dicen chicos le damos una lección a la muchachita consentida?-

-Sí, hagámosla gritar un rato-

-Si, enseñémosle quien es su papi-

Los 3 pandilleros quedaron impactados cuando la chica desaparecio frente a sus ojos, solo vieron al perro sentado y moviendo la cola.

-Donde rayos se fue?-

-Princesita sal de donde quiera que estés-

Ella no estaba acostumbrada a esto, no sabía lo que era, pero su corazón se alteraba, era emocionante, era como si quisiera partirles la cabeza. Lo sabía era lo que debía hacer. Siempre titubeaba pero cuando entraba en ese estado deseaba nunca salir y planeaba disfrutarlo lo más posible.

Se acercó a uno de ellos y cuando se percataron de su presencia, se abalanzaron contra ella, con gracia y velocidad ella torció el cuello de uno de los jóvenes. Estos al escuchar el Cruc de su cuello quedaron helados, en sus miradas había terror, la emoción favorita de Hinata el miedo, el terror el pavor. Ella siempre se preguntaba que se sentirá. Ella no sentía miedo, nunca lo había hecho. Pero amaba ver la expresión de terror en las caras de esos chicos, iban a correr, ella lo leyó en sus caras. Estaban listos, se echaron a correr. Mala idea.

Tenía una resistencia de acero, podía correr kilómetros y kilómetros sin siquiera sudar.  
>Los atrapo a la mitad de una calle, agarro a uno de ellos y lo lanzo al piso, quebró sus piernas y brazos.<p>

El ultimo muchacho la veía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-DETENTE por favor! Basta. Lo siento, no quería molestarte, de verdad perdón no me mates-

-Si me hubieras estado violando tú te habrías detenido si yo te lo hubiese pedido?-

El chico la miro con cara de arrepentimiento, y terror.

-Por favor DETENTE! DETENTE no me mates, no me hagas daño-

-Yo creo que no….yo creo que no te hubieras detenido-

Se sentó sobre el, podía sentirlo tiritando debajo de ella. Tomo sus dedos y los quebró uno por uno, el grito de dolor que salió de la boca del chico fue casi inaudible ya que ella ya había torcido su cuello.

-Créeme que lo que acabo de hacer ahora vale más que un orgasmo. Quien es tu papi ahora-

Miro los cuerpos sin vida de aquello jóvenes y reacciono. Lo había hecho de nuevo, había matado y lo peor era que ella lo disfrutaba. Era como una reacción enferma de su parte.  
>Miro a Akamaru quien la miraba feliz, era un animal gigante para ser un perro. Pero claro que no era un perro. Era mitad lobo-mitad perro. Akamaru había sido un regalo de cuando tenía 12 años.<p>

_**Flashback**_

_-Me llamo Hinata y tú?-_

_-Kiba-_

_-Dónde vives?-_

_-En el polo norte-_

_-MIENTES!-_

_-De verdad!-_

_-Wouaa yo nunca eh dejado esta casa y es bonito?-_

_-Si es precioso! Aunque es todo muy blanco es muy hermoso. Amo la nieve. Y los animales son lo mejor, hay lobos por todas partes!-_

_-Sii? Qué bonito y tú tienes uno?-_

_-No tonta, los lobos son salvajes, yo tengo una perrita llamada Aka-_

_-Sii! Y es bonita?-_

_-Mucho cuando nazcan sus cachorritos te traeré uno te parece bien?-_

_-SIii! Me encantaría tener un perro-_

_-Pero hay un detalle-_

_-Que cosa, quieres dinero?-_

_-Nono, es un regalo. Es solo que ella se apareo con un lobo, y no sabemos cómo serán las crías, aun así quieres uno?-_

_-Seguro POR FAVOR!-_

_Paso el tiempo y Hinata cumplió los 12 años el 27 de Diciembre. Kiba no estuvo en su cumpleaños pero le llego una caja un poco grande, la abrió y había un pequeño perrito con un listón rojo._

_-Que bonito y grande eres jeje te llamare Aka como tu madre-_

_-Hinata hija es un macho-_

_-Aka…AKAMARU!-_

_-Hinata hija ese no es …olvídalo es un gran nombre mi vida-_

_-A que si? Oye papi porque no vino Kiba?-_

_-Porque viven muy lejos de aquí-_

_-Ahh, cuando lo vuelva a ver le daré las gracias-_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Claro más tarde me entere que a Kiba y a su padre los habían asesinado.  
>Sabes Akamaru detesto esto, me detesto, detesto a la CIA, el pentágono al FBI los detesto a todos!-<p>

-Wouf?-

-No a ti no Akamaru-

-Auuuuwouf!-

-Si mi pequeño lobito vámonos de aquí antes de que hayan más problemas-

-Woulf, woulf!-

-Siii a España!, llegaremos en unas 6 horas mas Akamaru, ven sube al auto de una vez!-

**. . .**

-La pasamos bien ayer a que si Naruto?-

-Si nos reímos demasiados-

-Aunque que chicas más tontas no crees?-

-Bastante, eran muy vacías para mi gusto –

-Si vacías y feas-

-Feas?..fea? no fue lo que yo vi, como la besabas-

-Oh vamos es supervivencia-

-Claro jejeje y cuando llegamos a España?-

-En unas 6 horas mas, creo yo-

-Genial-

**. . .**

-Señor Madara!-

-Dime Pain?-

-MADARA-SAMA!-

-Konan, espera un momento estoy hablando con Pain-

-Señor encontramos al chico, no se lo va a creer esta viajando con su sobrino Sasuke, hacia España en un Mercedes Benz xativa, señor-

-Vaya vaya, pero que buena noticia, ve a hacerles una visita a mi sobrino-

-SEÑOR!-

-Dime Konan?-

-Hinata Hyuga va en dirección a España, su hora de llegada es en 5 horas, esta viajando en un Lexus lx 570 señor-

-La fortuna nos sonríe, espérenlos a ambos con lo mejor que tengan en España, iré a cambiarme de ropa como está el clima en España?-

-Soleado-

-Genial, será un día fantástico-

Tomo su teléfono y marco

-Orochimaru, las bellezas llegaran a España en breves momentos, nos vemos allá?-

-Jejeje, allá te veo colega-

* * *

><p>A que esta bueno hasta a mi se me emociona el corazon!<p>

**REVIEWW!**


	3. Como Un Pájaro Enjaulado

**El Diablo Esta En Silencio Cap. 3**

**Como un pájaro atrapado**

Una muchacha de negros cabellos largos con unos dejes de azul como destellos. Acompañada de un gran animal sentado a su lado.  
>Llevaban horas de viaje. Pero no estaban cansados, ella lo deseaba, deseaba ser libre. Su padre siempre le había dado todo. Pero ella estaba vacía, se sentía inútil, inservible, nunca había sido buena para hacer las cosas, era torpe, solitaria, tímida. Pero había algo de ella que amaba por sobre todas las cosas, ser distinta al resto. Ella sabía la verdad de su nacimiento. Sabía que había sido un proyecto de ciencias de un hombre muy codicioso. Pero aquello la hizo fuerte, ella era muy fuerte, ágil, sabía qué hacer cuando estaba en peligro.<p>

Su vida siempre consistió en cuentos de hadas, y ser la princesa del cuento. Aun recordaba cuando su padre le pregunto por primera vez que quería ser cuando creciera, su respuesta, su estúpida respuesta hizo que su madre se alejara de su lado.

_**Flash back**_

_-Hinata dime bonita, que te gustaría ser cuando seas mayor?-_

_La niña lo pensó muy bien, y al cabo de un rato, cuando por fin iba a hablar fue interrumpida por su madre._

_-Tal vez? Una princesa Hina-chan?-_

_Ella negó muy fuerte con la cabeza._

_-Quiero ser como papá! Pero quiero trabajar para el!-_

_-Y de qué manera Hina-chan?-_

_-Quiero matar personas cuando papá lo diga! Quiero ser una francotirador-_

_Las caras de ambos cayeron al piso, su sorpresa fue impresionante, peor las reacciones totalmente distintas._

_Hiashi se puso a reír muy fuerte y abrazo a la pequeña, mientras que su madre la miro horrorizada._

_-Como puedes reírte de algo así-_

_-Oh vamos Hana es solo una niña-_

_-Ella no es solo una niña, es algo mas-_

_-Hana querida, no empieces-_

_-Es tu culpa tu permitiste que le hicieran eso, tu dejaste que echaran a perder a mi bebe, es tu culpa que ella sea un monstruo-_

_La mujer bastante alterada salió del cuarto a toda velocidad, dejando a una muy confundida Hinata._

_-Papi?, soy un monstruo? Perdón la verdad es que quiero ser como tu, eso es malo?. Soy una mala persona papi-_

_Hiashi, tocado hasta el fono de de su corazón por su pequeña hija. La miro con cara de felicidad y la tomo en brazos._

_-Hinatita esta bien, no eres un monstruo eres solo una niña más especial, y sabes eres la mejor persona que jamás he conocido, porque me conmueves profundamente, no importa lo que diga tu madre, yo te amo, ok recuerda eso.-_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Yo también te amo papi, pero debo ser libre, debo conocer la vida por mí misma-

-Wouuuf!-

-Así es Akamaru, pero ahora no importa, viviremos como si fuera lo último de vida que nos quede si?. Viviremos al máximo-

* * *

><p>-Tienes algún 8?-<p>

-Nop solo un 6-

-Pues yo quiero un 8-

-Pues mala suerte Sasuke aunque te de un 8 ya te gane-

-QUE!, oh vamos déjame ganar una vez!. Haz ganado los 17 juegos que eh..-

-18-

-Si ya vale todos los juegos que hemos jugado los has ganado, los 17!-

-18-

-SI YA VALE LOS 18-

-Lo siento Sasuke, la matemática es exacta, no se equivoca-

-Si si claro y quien invento la matemática?-

-Las matemáticas no son un invento, se podría decir que es un descubrimiento ya que siempre están ahí, desde bebe puedes diferenciar que dos es más que uno, y eso son matemáticas, simplemente siempre han estado ahí, no fue que antes 2 manzanas+ 2 manzanas eran 8 y hasta que alguien dijo invente las matemáticas se volvieron 4, siempre han estado. Pero podemos encontrar grandes representaciones de las matemáticas A Tales se le considera el primer matemático, a Pitágoras el padre de la matemática y a Teano la primera mujer matemática –

-DIOS! Como logras tener novia!-

-Nunca he tenido-

-Porque no me sorprende, sabes deberías ser más como yo-

-Como tú, te refieres a un simple ser humano, menos completo con defectos, sin una respuesta a las amenazas y más lento?-

-NO! Me refiero a mas galán-

-No lo necesito, si alguien va a amarme debe hacerlo por como soy, no voy aparentar algo que no es-

-Suerte con ello, rarito-

-Niño consentido!-

-Baka!-

-Teme-

-Espera también puedes hablar japonés?- (Nótese que ellos hablan supuestamente en inglés)

-Pues claro que puedo-

-Cuantos idiomas hablas-

-20-

-CUALES!-

-Español, francés, árabe, alemán, irlandés, inglés, eslovaco, noruego, latín, húngaro, italiano, chino, chino mandarín, japonés, croata, portugués, ruso, sueco, turco, y vietnamita –

-QUE ERES?-

-No lo se, realmente-

-A que te refieres con que no lo sabes-

-Lo siento hay cosas que no debes saber-

-Porque?, eres mi amigo no? Confía en mi-

-Te estoy poniendo en peligro-

-Porque-

-Hay personas, muy malas personas que quieren hacerme daño-

-Y porque?-

-No lo se-

-Entonces porque?-

-Mi padre me entreno para sobrevivir a cualquier costo y yo solo le obedezco-

-Vaya, tu vida debe ser difícil-

-Si recuerdo todo lo que sé, no es tan difícil-

-Sabes a cada momento me caes aún mejor, eres como un súper espía, mega secreto con poderes especiales, eres lo mejor de mi verano-

-Gracias, creo-

-Chicos les presento España-

Ambos muchacho se miraron, una sonrisa se formó en su cara y lo entendieron, España sería lo mejor que les hubiera pasado ese verano…o tal vez, no.

* * *

><p>-Akamaru bienvenido a España-<p>

-Wouuuuuuuuf!-

-Esto será genial-

* * *

><p>-Venga con papá mis pequeñas creaciones-<p>

-Tranquilo Orochimaru, pronto serán nuestros-

-Sabes me siento mal por Minato, 1 porque no pudo ver a su hijo crecer, 2 porque su esposa está muerta y 3 porque no va a poder proteger a su hijo de mi-

-Te recuerdo que hay que encontrar a Jiraya aun-

-Ese idiota no me importa mientras tenga a su "hijo"-

-A que te refieres con su "hijo"?-

-Lo más probable es que Jiraya le ha dicho al niño que es su padre, pobre de él cuándo descubra la verdad-

-Qué es exactamente lo que harás con ellos Orochimaru-

-Con ellos, pues le sacare la sangre, o tal vez tome un ovocito de ella y lo fertilice con un espermatozoide de él, y luego modificare a ese embrión a mi gusto, y más tarde lo clonare y tendremos a los soldados perfectos-

-Pero hablo luego de que hagas eso?-

-Pues, el chico será inútil, ya que ya habré tomado una muestra de él. Pero la chica, la mantendré con vida hasta que dé a luz a mi soldado perfecto-

-Y luego?-

-La matare por supuesto. Ambos después serán inútiles asique no dejare que vivan-

-Ah-

-Porque Madara los quieres vivos?, son una amenaza, son armas que no deben vivir-

-No está bien, después de todo son tuyos, a mí me interesa que mueran y que Jiraya muera también nada mas-

-Para proteger tu trasero del presidente?-

-Era un proyecto mega secreto, no puedo permitir que las únicas pruebas de este anden libres por ahí-

-Qué hay de Jiraya?-

-Él era el encargado de reclutar a las mujeres embarazadas y traerla a tu laboratorio-

-G.E.G.G.M-

-Nuestro proyecto, se fue a la basura, por falta de aprobación del presidente. Pero ahora mi máxima prioridad es deshacerme de la evidencia-

-Tranquilo lo harás, lo harás. Ambos tendremos lo que deseamos-

**. . .**

Dos chicos uno rubio de ojos azules con un moreno recorrían la ciudad emocionados de ver tantas cosas nuevas.

-Madrid es lo máximo-

-Si toda la razón Sasuke, que tal si vamos a un museo-

-Un museo?-

-Siempre hay chicas lindas-

-Vamos a un museo!-

-Al Museo de cera-

-Wouu como en la película si vamos a ese!-

-Paseo Recoletos, 41, Madrid-

-Que es eso?-

-La calle teme-

-BAKA!, ya vámonos-

Simultáneamente una muchacha acompañada de su perro gigante caminaban por las calles de Madrid, buscando una dirección.

-Disculpe em..señor?-

-¿?-

-Habla inglés?-

-Oh si lo siento dime?-

-Cuál es la dirección para llegar al museo de cera-

-Paseo Recoletos, 41, sigue aquí derecho hasta la segunda esquina y lo veras-

-Muchas gracias-

-Vamos Akamaru en una de esas nos convierten en estatuas de cera como en la película-

Sasuke iba apreciando a la raza femenina de Madrid más que la naturaleza y la arquitectura como iba haciendo Naruto. Solo su celular lo saco de su ensueño de mujeres.

-Diga?, Ahh hola tío como esta?, si yo bien también, no llegamos a Madrid hace media hora atrás, no aun no, no ahora iremos al museo de cera, ok gracias se lo diré-

-MAMA!-

-Dime Sasuke?-

-El tío Madara te manda saludos-

Los agudos de sentidos de Naruto lo alertaron en su máxima expresión.

-Como se llama tu tío?-

-Madara Uchiha-

_Madara Uchiha ese hombre no se detendrá hasta verte muerto entiendes Naruto._

-Entiendo padre-

-Ehh?-

-Nada Sasuke, yo espérame aquí, iré a comprar algo de comer-

-Pero si vamos a comer en media hora no puedes esperar-

-Solo espérame aquí, prométeme no seguirme ok?-

-Ok, que raro!-

-Bien, ya regreso-

-OK!-

Naruto avanzo, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás para ver a Sasuke, miraba a su alrededor, buscando algo, alguien, alguna cosas que le indicara que estaba en peligro.

Se acercó a una barra de helados, pidió uno, sintió una respiración fuera de lo normal, algo agitada, salvaje, estaba preparado para atacar, se dio vuelta y se encontró con un perro gigante.

-Wow amigo tu sí que eres grande- Lo acaricio un rato mientras el perro lo adoraba mentalmente y agitaba su cola muy fuerte.

-Jeje que simpático eres, huh? Tienes collar donde está tu dueño?-

El perro levanto las orejas miro hacia una dirección. Naruto por instinto hizo lo mismo, pero lo que vieron sus ojos no tenía precio.

Una preciosa chica de cabellos largos entre negro azulado, ojos como la luna, ojos igual que la luna. Una total y completa belleza, sus caderas bien alineadas, piel blanca y tersa, se veía suave al tacto, su inspección termino cuando la chica hablo.

-Disculpa Akamaru es algo torpe y persigue a la gente- Voz acorde a su cara. Perfecta.

-Asi que se escapa a menudo?-

-Oh no, de hecho es la primera vez que se interesa tanto en alguien. Soy Hinata un gusto-

-Naruto, el gusto es mío-

La chica se sonrojo un poco, cosa que Naruto noto y tomo ventaja de ello, quería verla aún más sonrojada y tenía algunas cosas que probar.

-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos como la luna-

-Uh, gracias, tu cabello e muy rubio y brillante- Sonrojada

-Como el sol no?-

-Huh?—

-Pues sabes lo que dicen?-

-Em, no que dicen?-

-Que la luna conquisto al sol, de los verlo a los ojos-

La muchacha al escuchar esto era un tomate increíblemente rojo. Estaba como atrapado en un sueño, estar ahí, estar así. Era como salía en los libros.

Amor: Conjunto de sentimiento y emociones que se lían con otra persona.

Pues esto al parecer era muy parecido al amor, pero estaba olvidando algo.

-NARUTOOO! Llevo horas buscándote donde rayos estabas, woww Hola a ti-

-Sasuke solo fueron…- Mirando su reloj -16,minutos con 7..8..9 etc segundos-

-RAROO! Y tu linda eres?-

-Ehm..Hinata, lo siento pero debo estar en alguna parte, un placer Naruto-

-Adiós, luna-

La chica solo sonrió demasiado sonrojada como para verlo a los ojos, tomo a Akamaru por el collar y lo jalo, ya que aparentemente él no quería alejarse de aquel misterioso chico.

Naruto volvió a la realidad, cuando un hombre demasiado formal, con gafas negras paso a su lado casi respirando su aire, ahí fue cuando lo noto, 4 hombres en el tejado, con armas. 1…2…5….8….10…14…..16…16 hombres en la calle "aparentando" ser civiles normales, pero el sabia la verdad detrás de ese "acto" tan malo. Miro a Sasuke que le hablaba y hablaba cosas. Siguió haciendo como que lo escuchaba mientras analizaba la situación.

Sasuke era su sobrino de sangre. La pregunta era ahora que tan importante era él para Madara, cuando estaría dispuesto a sacrificar para atraparme. _Ese hombre no tiene freno, vendería a su madre con tal de tener lo que quiere._

Lastimaría a Sasuke si era necesario. Volteo su mirada y encontró a 6 hombres más, pero esta vez no lo miraban a el, estaban rodeando otra cosa. Puso más atención y se dio cuenta que esa otra cosa era la "luna" que hacían buscándola a ella. Quien era ella en realidad, que estaba ocurriendo.

A su alrededor estaba totalmente rodeado, pero no todos los que estaban ahí trabajaban para el mismo hombre, eso lo sabía, ya que entre ellos había una rivalidad, como el primero que lo obtiene gana.  
>Que querían obtener aparte de él. Que podría tener esa muchacha que ellos quisieran.<p>

-OYE! Me estas escuchando!-

Naruto lo miro con desgana –Si, lo siento, te estoy escuchando-

-Que fue lo que dije- Naruto rápidamente miro dentro de su cabeza buscando algún rastro la voz de Sasuke, bingo.

-Dijiste que esa chica era demasiado bonita para mi y me empezaste a dar un sermón, que si de verdad la quería conquistar debería hacer mejor las cosas-

-Ah…estas seguro de que no lo leíste de mi mente!-

-No seas idiota no puedo leer mentes-

-Claro como podrías jeje-

-Porque no avanzamos-

-Oh si buena idea, vamos al museo-

-Sabes cambie de parecer porque no seguimos una aventura-

-Aventura cómo cuál?-

-Como seguir a la chica bonita-

-Trato!-

* * *

><p>-Puedo saber que mierda les cuesta tanto!-<p>

-Lo sentimos señor Madara es solo que hay agentes del Pentágono aquí también-

-Maldición Hiashi está buscando a su hija-

-Miren no me importa como lo hagan solo agárrenla de una puñetera vez-

-Si señor-

* * *

><p>-Señor Hiashi, la CIA está dentro también-<p>

-Asi que ya encontraron a mi hija los muy bastardos-

-Si señor, que hacemos?-

-Neji, diles que tienen permiso para disparar y para matar a quien sea necesario, deja a los civiles de lado, tráeme a mi hija al precio que sea entendiste-

-Si señor-

* * *

><p>Hinata estaba fascinada con la ropa, los puestos de vendedores y otros. Disfrutaba tanto hasta que vio a un hombre demasiado cerca de ella, reconoció aquella ropa, era un agente, tal vez de su padre.<p>

-Maldición- Tenía dos opciones, cazar o ser cazada

-Cazar-

Hinata avanzo le toco el hombro a aquel hombre este se dio vuelta sorprendido iba a dar una señal pero Hinata le doblo el cuello rápidamente. La gente quedo impactada, aun mas cuando Hinata esquivo una bala.

La cacería había empezado ella era el trofeo mayor, debía salir de ahí. No quería matar más hombres de su padre.

-Oh DIOS MIO VISTE LO QUE ESA CHICA LE ACABA DE HACER A ESE HOMBRE! DIOS ES QUE LO VISTE-

-Sasuke cálmate, escóndete aquí, están disparando protégete-

-Que vas a hacer tu?-

-Prométeme por lo que mas quieras que no me seguirás-

-Lo prometo, volveré a verte?-

-Si lo harás, pero solo si sales vivo de esta, así que por eso, protégete, entendido-

-Si señor-

Naruto salió disparado de aquel lugar donde se escondía su amigo, que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, por esa chica lo había matado, quien era ella. Antes de que pudiera seguir preguntándose cosas unos hombre lo tomaron por detrás, Naruto lucho contra ellos, zafándose con varios, golpes, a uno le quito una pistola y se comenzó a abrir camino entre la gente que corría despavorida.

Avanzo lo suficiente como encontrarse a la chica, desmembrando a unos hombres con sus propias manos. Esa chica era más fuerte que él, en el real sentido de la palabra.

Estaban solos el avanzo ella levanto la visto y lo vio, tomo una pistola y ambos se estaban apuntando.

Regla nº3 sin dolor, sin piedad, sin sentimientos.

No importaba que tan linda fuera. Era al parecer un enemigo que debía ser erradicado.

-Quien eres- Se limitó a hablar la chica

-Naruto, quien eres tu-

-No me refiero a quien realmente eres. Hinata-

-Naruto Namikaze, lo mismo digo-

_Papi, el tío Minato llego!. Si Hinata, Minato Namikaze mi gran amigo, como estas? __**Namikaze**_

-Hinata Hyuga-

-Que haces aquí- Preguntaron ambos

-Escapo de mi padre-

-Voy en camino a encontrarme con mi padre- _Namikaze_

-Con Minato Namikaze?-

-Eh? No mi padre se llama Jiraya Namikaze-

-Oh vaya- Ella debía estar en un error -Baja tu arma y yo bajare la mía- Dijo Hinata

-Como sé que puedo confiar en ti-

-Porque el sol siempre cae ante la luna- Ya no era la misma chica tímida y cohibida, ahora era agresiva, buscaba sobrevivir, instinto asesino estaba escrito en su frente

-Tendrás que hacerlo o si no jalare el gatillo- Sonó el activador del arma, iba a hacerlo, iba a dispararle.

-Bien lo haré pero cálmate-

Naruto bajo su arma, ella se acercó a quitársela del piso, cuando Naruto la golpeo, peor antes de que el golpe llegara esta lo esquivo y golpeo las costillas de este.

-Que chica-

La batalla entre estos dos seres continúo un rato, definitivamente ella tenía la ventaja, al ser más pequeña y ágil, pero él era hombre y por naturaleza, él debía tener más fuerza, la tomo y jalo del cabello, la levanto del suelo y la apretó contra la pared, estaba totalmente inmovilizada.

Gruñía y trataba de hacerle daño para que la soltara pero ya era imposible, Naruto la tenía totalmente atrapada.

-Ahora dime "Hinata" quien eres-

Ella le escupió en la cara. –Muérete rubiecito- Naruto la apretó con más fuerza, haciendo que esta soltara un grito de dolor.

-Dímelo, evitamos tu sufrimiento-

-Primero muerta!-

Naruto la soltó y esta se alejó como pudo de él.

-Hijo de Puta! Me jalaste el cabello, pero porque me soltaste?-

-Porque no estamos solos-

Ambos jóvenes miraron hacia una esquina del estacionamiento en donde se encontraban y vieron a un hombre de terno, gafas negras, cabello puntiagudo y de guantes.

Camino unos pasos, Naruto y Hinata tomaron posición de batalla, ambos sabían que el hombre que tenían enfrente era más peligroso que ellos.

Aquel hombre se sacó los guantes lentamente y comenzó a aplaudir, los chicos quedaron aturdidos, porque hacia eso.

-Bravo mis creaciones, son ambos maravillosos, y tu Hinata tan hermosa como tu madre y tenaz y viva como tu padre-

-Creaciones?- pregunto Naruto

-Tranquilo querido Naruto se que tal vez tu "padre" no te conto nada, pero ya entenderás-

-Entender que-

-Lo viste no? Tu sangre es anormal-

Ahí fue cuando Hinata comprendió, ambos eran iguales, nacidos en un laboratorio de modificación genética.

-Pero bueno mucha cháchara, mas acción-

Ambos muchachos estaban listos para atacarlo cuando una inyección cayó en el cuello de cada uno, seguida de otra y otra.

-Dales otra en caso de que sean así de resistentes-

-Señor ya están dormidos-

-Ah, que bella es la vida-

-Que hacemos-

-Dios estoy rodeado de inútiles, llévelos al auto y luego a la base, se los explico con manzanas?-

Se escuchaba la risa de otro hombre que venía de terno blanco con verde musgo –Son nuestros Madara, y ambos-

-Si Orochimaru, nuestros-

-Me hubiera encantado ver la cara de Jiraya viendo que atrapamos a su "hijo"-

-No yo quisiera ver la cara Kushina. "El nunca será tuyo". Quién lo diría no?-

-A Hiashi no le va a gustar nada esto-

-Mejor así, si tenemos más suerte tal vez le dé un ataque al corazón y se muera-

-Me encanta como piensas Madara-

-Vámonos de aquí-

Ambos hombres salieron del estacionamiento junto con todos sus soldados. Cuando este estuvo vacío. Un muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos azabaches, hizo su aparición.

-Tío que les vas a hacer-

* * *

><p>-Dile tu-<p>

-No díganle ustedes-

-Nono dile tu-

-Toca la puerta y dile tu-

-Bien yo toco y le dicen ustedes-

-Tocamos todos y todos le decimos-

-Bien-

Tocaron la puerta, los 5 hombres y cuando se escuchó el pase. Abrieron la puerta y lanzaron solo a uno de ellos dentro de la sala.

-Que rayo…SEÑOR!-

-Dime cabo-

-Su…hija….fue…secuestrada POR LA CIA SEÑOR LO SIENTO HICIMOS TODO LO QUE ESTABA EN NUESTRAS MANOS!-

-De verdad?-

-Si señor- El hombre al ver que su jefe estaba calmado se calmó también.

-Pues explícale eso a DIOS-

Hiashi sacó una pistola y le voló la cabeza al hombre que estaba frente a él.

Avanzo, saliendo de su sala, vio a los otros 4 hombres aterrorizados.

-Eso les va a pasar si no la recuperan en 48 horas, recuerden el tiempo corre. Ah y traigan a alguien que limpie la alfombra AHORA!-

Los hombres salieron despavoridos del lugar, buscando ayuda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Laboratorio de Pruebas, CIA. Jueves 16 de septiembre 21:00hrs<strong>_

-Si que están drogados eh?-

-Si, lo suficiente como para no sentir que les saquen el corazón-

-Tanto asi?-

-Es la única manera de protegernos-

-Ya veo-

-Que necesita de la chica el señor Orochimaru?-

-Un ovocito, puedes hacer eso? Yo voy por las muestras de sangre a ver los resultados—

-Y luego al muchacho?-

-Un espermatozoide llévalo a la sala de pruebas del nivel 5 de acuerdo-

-Seguro-

-Bien te veo allá-

Naruto sentía como lo tocaba, pero no podía hacer nada estaba demasiado drogado como para hacerlo, apenas podía pensar, no sabía que le estaban haciendo. Se sentía tan mal. y solo podía pensar en unas palabras.

_Lo siento padre, ya he jodido, me han capturado. Perdóname tal vez no pueda llegar el día 28 al castillo de Drácula._

* * *

><p><em>Wooooooaaaaaa ! A que esta buenisimo jajajaja me gusta tanto esta historia, puede que el capitulo de mañana sea mas cortito a falta de tiempo pero lo intentare, esto de tener que estudiar es terrible xD<em>

_Amooo sus comentarios sigan asi, comenten mas y mas :$ no ven que me encanta leerlas chicas de verdad mil gracias por sus lindos reviews jijiji_

_Espero que de verdad les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy._

_Pronto se sabran las verdades de la historia y ya saben como siempre DEJEN UN REVIEW_

_Que sin review no hay actualizacion xD _

_asi yayaya a dejar un _

**_REVIEWWW *o*_**


	4. Dios Acepto las reglas del juego

**El Diablo Esta En Silencio Cap.4**

**Dios Acepto las reglas del juego**

_**Ten cuidado, Dios te observa  
>No te ahogues en un callejón oscuro<br>Aunque camines solo y alejado, Él siempre te encontrara  
>Él lo sabe, cuéntale tus pecados<br>Díselo, aun si no conoces su rostro  
>¿Pero que estoy haciendo si las puertas del cielo ya están cerradas para mi?<strong>_

**Flash Back**

_-Dime Orochimaru, crees que esto funcionara?- Dijo un hombre de cabello negro_

_-Por supuesto que funcionara, tiene que-_

_-Proyecto G.E.G.M-_

_-Genomas, embriones genéticamente modificados-_

_-Podremos hacerlo doctor Namikaze?-_

_-Por supuesto caballeros, en breves momentos la hija de Hiashi estará aquí, y claro mi hijo también, que mejor que ocupar propios embriones-_

_-Estas seguro? Sabes el gran riesgo que se corre si los embriones quedan defectuosos? Tu esposa está de acuerdo con esto?-_

_-No, ella cree que nuestro hijo tiene un problema en los pulmones y que yo lo arreglare-_

_-Y como rayos convenciste a Hiashi?-_

_-Él se ofreció voluntariamente, ya saben el no quería –_

_-Dios-_

_-Así es Dios-_

_-Oh por el amor de la ciencia, somos científicos no teólogos-_

_-Pero Namikaze, estas seguro?-_

_-Por supuesto que funcionara-_

_-Sabes lo que se dijo cuando Jesús estaba en la cruz?-_

"_Padre, perdónalos, porque no saben lo que hacen"_

_Lucas 23: 34_

_-Y eso nos incumbe porque?-_

_-Estamos desafiando a Dios-_

_-Por favor Madara no seas cobarde, Dios no existe-_

_**Horas más tarde . . .**_

_Dos bebes reposaban en una incubadora_

_-Minato, estas seguro de que funciono?-_

_-Sí que acaso no ves su sangre, Naruto & Hinata, son perfectos no lo crees así Orochimaru?-_

_-Sin miedo, sin dolor, veloces, IQ aumentado….-_

_-Fuerza, si son perfectos, mi hijo es perfecto-_

_-Minato Namikaze-_

_-Si? Quien es usted?-_

_-Jiraya Kakidake Jefe de su proyecto, y por ley queda totalmente anulado, cerrado cualquier muestra de que este proyecto se llevó a cabo será eliminada con o sin su consentimiento, así que por favor le ruego que colabore con nuestro labor-_

_-Que es lo que me está diciendo?-_

_-Esos bebes deben ser eliminados-_

_-No, uno de ellos es mi hijo, me encargare que nada malo ocurra-_

_-Namikaze por favor no lo hagas más difícil, dame a los bebes-_

_-Tú conoces a Kushina ella es la madre de Naruto-_

_-Tu eres el esposo de Kushina? Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a su hijo, su único hijo con lo difícil que le fue darlo a luz!-_

_-Te lo pido como un favor especial, cuida de el!, no dejes que lo toquen, cuídalo, tiene unos genes impresionantes, es una máquina de batalla solo debes entrenarlo, por favor-_

_-Lo hare, pero esto me costara muchísimo-_

_-Salvar a mi hijo me costara la vida, pero créeme valdrá la pena-_

_-Porque?-_

_-Naruto es el futuro-_

_-Caballeros, ustedes son los responsables por el proyecto G.E.G.M? –_

_-Si, porque? Soy Minato Namikaze el doctor a cargo de la investigación-_

_-Somos el servicio secreto del pentágono y venimos a retirar a la hija del señor Hiashi-sama-_

_Jiraya y Minato se miraron fijamente. –Ambos saldrán con vida de esto, por favor Jiraya-_

_-Que pasara contigo?-_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

* * *

><p>Dos hombres observaban a ambos muchachos amarrados a una mesa de vidrio.<p>

-Dios nos perdone-

-Ya no tenemos perdón de Dios-

-Pobre muchacha-

-No, pobre chico, ella sobrevivirá, pero el morirá en cuanto le demos la noticia a Madara-sama-

-Puedo saber que tanto cuchichean? – Pregunto un hombre que comenzaba a entrar en la habitación

-Madara-sama, ya hemos cumplido nuestra misión-

-Muy bien, pueden retirarse-

-Si, señor-

-Jejeje-

-Orochimaru, sabes que es de mala educación espiar a las personas-

-Esta lista, ella esta lista-

-Lo está-

-También está listo nuestro nuevo bebe?-

-Más que listo, este no tendrá defecto alguno-

-Que haremos ahora con ellos?-

-Llévalos a la sala de recuperación-

-Los dejo libres?-

-Por el amor de Dios, dejar libres a dos máquinas asesinas ni de broma-

-Como digas Madara-

-Y ten mucho cuidado con ellos!-

-Lo tendré-

Hinata despertó, se alteró completamente al ver que estaba amarrada a una cama con grilletes en las manos y los pies.

Su corazón se aceleró, estaba atrapada prisionera, no recordaba nada, solo tenía un agudo dolor en su entrepierna. Pero no estaba dispuesta a esperar, comenzó con toda su fuerza a sacudirse, a balancearse a golpear los grilletes, consiguió romper solo dos, de los cuatro pero ella estaba dispuesta a salir de ahí, nadie ni nada la mantendrían prisionera menos ahora que había escapado de su prisión, nadie le quitaría esa nueva libertad.

Se dio vuelta y con las manos comenzó a romper los grilletes de sus pies, al conseguir soltarse, busco ropa por toda la habitación. Nada.  
>Que haría ahora, escucho a lo lejos unos pasos seguidos por unas voces, se escondió atrás de la puerta y espero. Ella era perfecta para esperar, toda su vida había esperado no moriría por esperar unos segundos mas. Segundo que se hicieron eternos, cuando aquellos hombres entraron, miraron a todos lados, pero ya era demasiado tarde.<p>

Estaban en el piso sin vida, sus manos se había movido completamente solas, ella no había hecho nada y habían caído muertos, que era lo que estaba mal con ella, porque estaba atrapada y amordazada. Que querían todos estos hombres con ella. Que había de mal en ella. ¿Porque?. No podía pensar en nada más.

Hasta que recordó que ella no estaba sola, su perro. Su mejor amigo se había quedado perdido por ahí, solo esperaba que estuviera en aquel lugar. Que le habrá ocurrido al muchacho de cabello rubio. Se preguntaba Hinata.

Vistió la ropa de aquellos hombres, tomo la gorra y se amarro el cabello en esta, no parecía hombre, pero al menos era más desapercibido.

Salió de la sala, luego de varias horas de búsqueda, estaba frustrada y asustada. Este era su último intento, entraba en esta habitación y seria lo último, se daría por vencida, después de todo era bueno para eso.

Vio la pequeña ventana de la puerta se asomó y vio a Akamaru, amarrado en una sala llena de espejos. Lo había logrado, había encontrado a su mejor amigo. Entro desesperada en esta, pero no esperaba que alguien la atacara y la arrojara al piso. Al fijar su vista en su atacante se sorprendió totalmente.

-Tu?-

-TUU!- respondió un muchacho rubio

– Que haces aquí!- pregunto Hinata

-Te recuerdo que ambos fuimos secuestrados por alguna organización-

-Y porque?-

-No lo sé, nunca lo he sabido-

-Espera quieres decir que sabias que esto iba a pasar-

-Mira Hinata verdad?. Hay unos hombre muy malos que quieren verme muerto no sé qué tengan contra ti, pero ya que estamos juntos en esto, vamos a tener que salir de aquí. YA!-

-Pero mi perro! No me voy sin Akamaru! Y como rayos escapaste del lugar de donde sea que estuvieses, a mí me tomo una eternidad!-

-No estas entrenada tampoco, yo sí. Yo estoy entrenando desde que tengo memoria, estoy hecho para sobrevivir allá afuera-

-Pues vaya tenemos una diferencia notoria, puedes sacar a Akamaru por favor?-

-Voy, voy. Ves listo-

-Wouff!-

-Pobre de ti Akamaru, Bien Naruto como salimos de aquí?-

-A la fuerza-

-Quieres decir matando personas?-

-Dime ahora que nunca lo has hecho? Te vi matando a muchos hombres-

-Si, pero era distinto!-

-Distinto cómo?. Sabes que estos hombres no se detendrán hasta que estés muerta?-

-Estoy asustada-

-Las emociones solo te debilitan, vamos a salir de aquí, tu confía en mi-

-Bien-

Ambos muchachos salieron junto con el peludo amigo de Hinata hacia la puerta. Con cuidado completo, sigilo.

El estaba hecho para vivir esa emoción, el está hecho para destruir y matar, así lo había entrenado su padre.  
>De pronto una alarma comenzó a sonar y vieron a miles de soldados entrar por el final del pasillo, armados hasta los dientes.<br>pero un montón de pistolitas no lo iba a intimidar, no señor.

-Tienes buenos reflejos Hinata?-

-Estupendos porque?-

-Bien, demuéstramelos-

Dicho esto comenzaron los hombres a disparar, no eran balas eran tranquilizantes. Naruto logro deshacerse de tres hombres en cuestión de segundos, viro su cabeza para ver a Hinata y logro percatarse de que ella estaba destrozando los brazos de aquellos hombres y mientras caían al suelo su perro los mordía. Que gran equipo que hacían.

Corrieron hasta el final del pasillo , Naruto se detuvo en una sala, donde planteaba confidencial. Entro ahí

-Que haces- grito Hinata –No pierdas tiempo, vámonos de aquí- al ver que el chico no la tomaba en cuenta se volteo y siguió corriendo –Akamaru, salgamos de aquí-

Naruto entro en la habitación y rebusco dio casi vuelta aquel lugar, hasta que lo encontró, su archivo con su nombre que había visto antes, y sin querer encontró el de Hinata, lo tomo también y los guardo dentro de su pantalón.  
>Habían muchas cosas interesantes, pero no perdería mas tiempo, además la muchacha se le había escapado.<p>

Escucho como mas hombre que antes se acercaban…esta vez…10…12…16…20…27….30. Esta vez habían enviado a 30. Pues Naruto había acabado con más de 30 hombres juntos.

Pero no perdería tiempo así, el tenia un as bajo la manga, una bomba C4 que había robado antes, de la sala de experimentos, tomo la navaja que guardo anteriormente y raspo el suelo obteniendo así una chispa con la cual encendió la mecha de la bomba, así pues salió disparado de aquel lugar, sin pensarlo más tiempo

Hinata se había detenido pues había llegado a un lugar donde no habían puertas, solo dos cañerías y ventiladores gigantes, como podría pasar Akamaru por ese lugar, nadie la seguía así que pensó un momento. Logro activar su IQ avanzado, y lo descifro. Ahora la pregunta era cual de los dos tubos tomar.

Agudizo sus sentidos cual de los dos tenían olor a exterior, o algún sonido algo que le digiera que saldría de ahí. Lo escucho los comerciantes y algunos niños. La izquierda

-Akamaru perdona por esto pero tengo que sacarnos de aquí- Antes de que pudiera hacer nada Naruto la tomo en brazos y jalo al perro lanzándolos al tubo izquierdo, era como un gran tobogán, mientras los hombres los alcanzaron por un pelo, se lanzaron también por el tobogán.

Akamaru iba bastante doblado, Hinata estaba colérica por lo que el chico estaba haciendo, que se creía, tirarla a ella y a su mascota.

Cuando tocaron fondo, cayeron en tierra española nuevamente.

-Eran los ductos de ventilación externa, ahora por favor corre-

-Quien te crees para venir a darme ordenes a mi!- Grito la chica casi al borde de la locura. Cuando miro hacia atrás vio como venían los hombres eran 30 ella podría con 30 hombres. –Y aunque puedas el tiempo no te alcanzara, AL SUELO PERRO!- la sujeto y se lanzo con ella al suelo.

Los hombres no alcanzaron a dar 3 pasos cuando había un gran BUM y todos habían volado en pedazos destruyendo gran parte de la construcción.

-Te dije que soy peligroso Madara, esta vez nadie me gana-

-Si? Y que tal el- Dijo Hinata señalando a un gran hombre muy muy musculoso frente a ellos

-Tengo ordenes de matarte a ti y llevarme a la chica-

-Ven aquí gordo, a ver si puedes conmigo- Entonces Naruto saco una colt 91

-De donde has sacado esa arma!- grito Hinata

-Piensa rápido….si no estaré perdido-

El hombre se acerco a hacerle daño a Naruto pero este solamente le disparo y el hombre cayo al piso. El chico camino hacia el, lo vio…y analizando el estado del hombre dijo.

-Maldición, no le di en el corazón- BAM! Remato al hombre con una bala en la cabeza.

Miro a Hinata con una sonrisa ladina

-Nos vamos? O estas esperando a alguien?-

-Que maravilloso, se escaparon esto es pero precioso! Con lo que nos costó atraparlos!-

-Madara-sama, malas noticias-

-AUN MAS MALAS!-

-Salieron del complejo señor! Y volaron la parte de investigación y documentación señor!-

-Volaron…volaron…COMO QUE VOLARON!-

-Con una bomba extraída de la habitación nº4, una C4 señor-

-Maldito crio, Orochimaru tiene toda la culpa de esto, hijo de puta- El hombre esta histérico. -COMO MIERDA PASO ESO!-

-Este bueno, no lo sabemos. Solo sabemos que una cámara de la calle principal de Madrid los grabo-

-YA ESTAN BIEN AFUERA! HIJOS DE LA….OK me calmo, necesito ayuda, quiero a TODO EL MUNDO EN ESTO. Quiero a la chica, el muchacho mátalo no me importa-

-Si SEÑOR!-

-No te hace pensar Madara? Nunca será tuyo-

-Minato tenía razón-

-Con qué?-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash Back<strong>_

_-Minato, tú los dejaste ir! Y a ambos-_

_-Esos niños merecen una vida-_

_-AHORA DICES ESO! LOS HICISTE UN FENOMENO Y AHORA CUIDAS DE SU VIDA!-_

_-Te recuerdo que uno de esos niños es MI hijo Madara!-_

_-Y la hija de Hiashi igual no lo puedo creer eres un cabrón!-_

_-Y que vas a hacer ahora, matarlos? Tú lo sabes por más que los tengas entre tus fauces encontraran la manera de salvar su pellejo. Ese es su camino. Mi hijo nació para sobrevivir estoy seguro de ello-_

_-LO MATARE TAL Y COMO LO HARE AHORA CONTIGO!-_

_-Puedes matarme, te daré el gusto pero créeme no lograras con ellos-_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

* * *

><p><strong>En alguna parte lejos de Madrid. Jueves 23 de septiembre<strong>

-Oye Hinata dime? Que hace una chica como tu en un lugar como este-

-Estoy huyendo de mi padre-

-Jaja que irónico yo voy en camino a encontrarme con mi padre-

-Donde?-

-Clasificado-

-Que eres?-

-No lo sé-

-Sabes es gracioso, yo tampoco sé lo que soy. Pero sé que no soy digamos muy humana-

-Yo tampoco, hey espera tal vez es por eso que nos buscan juntos-

-Tu padre era Minato Namikaze verdad?-

-No, mi padre ya te lo dije no es el!-

-Tu eres Naruto eres hijo de Kushina Uzumaki! Estoy segura de ello, te recuerdo, jugabas conmigo cuando éramos muy muy pequeños. Lo se tengo una memoria perfecta!-

-No, es cierto, no lo es!-

-Te lo prometo no te miento!-

-Quien eres Hinata-

-Puedes confiar en mí! Te lo prometo Naruto-

Estaban tan cerca que ni siquiera se habían preocupado de la distancia entre ellos

Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente como la primera vez, y como si de imanes con polos distintos se tratase. Unieron sus labios y por un momento todo lo que los atemorizaba y perseguía desaparecio, estaban solo ellos, era algo distinto algo nuevo, algo nunca antes experimentado pero aun así, parecía que llevasen tiempo de hacerlo. Fue una explosión de nuevas emociones.

Naruto apego su cuerpo más al de ella, abrazándola por la cintura, profundizando el beso con la introducción de su lengua, pero claro. Fue solo un momento.

Sin antes de que Naruto estuviera demasiado emocionado, Hinata lo tiro al suelo, desvainando la pistola que Naruto traía consigo.

Disparando a cuatro hombres que se ocultaban detrás de un edificio y que claro trataban de pasar desapercibidos.

Cayeron al suelo como piedras muy pesadas. Naruto aún no salía del impacto, cuando los había visto venir, como era posible que ella fuera así de veloz. Pero lo más impresionante como es que ella le causaba tantas cosas sin que siquiera se conocieran demasiado bien. Para él era como si la conociera desde siempre.

-Como lo hiciste?-

-¿Hacer qué? ¿sobrevivir?-

-Espera soy yo el que está totalmente entrenado para sobrevivir y tú solo eres una niña con buenos reflejos y muy buena puntería- dijo mirando a los hombres muertos.

-Solo eso? SOLO ESO? Bromeas soy mejor que tú en sobrevivir de no ser por mi hubieras muertos-

-Lo siento, pero es tu culpa!-

-Porque podría ser mi culpa? DIME!-

-Pues por la simple razón de que TU! Me pones nervioso, me distrajiste, me besaste!-

-Yo besarte! Yo la culpable!-

-Si eres TU!- Dijo Naruto algo estresado. Cuando iba a seguir discutiendo con la muchacha

-Sabes, Naruto me gustas mucho-

La cara de asombro del muchacho cayó hasta el piso, y por supuesto seguido de un gran sonrojo. Pero su cara de solo duro hasta ahí. Porque la chica se había desplomado en el piso, dejando todo atrás.

-Hinata!-

Un hombre que pasaba por ahí lo vio y decidió ayudarle.

-Eh! Chico tu el rubio, ella está bien-

Naruto tomo la pistola antes de que el hombre se acercara y le apunto. –Acércate a mi o a ella y te vuelo los sesos-

El hombre se sorprendió ante tal acto, cálmate chico, - Soy médico, puedo ayudar, ven conmigo- Naruto lo miro –Si mientes te vuelo la cabeza-

-Tenemos un trato entonces-

Naruto estuvo mucho rato investigando al hombre, algo que pudiera delatarlo. Pero no podía concentrarse bien con Akamaru dando vueltas y vigilando que nadie los siguiera, que él no los llevara a una trampa.

Llegaron a una casa muy pequeña pero acogedora, el hombre le indico que dejara a Hinata en el sillón, este así lo hizo, y luego se sentó al lado de ella.

-Que tiene- El hombre miro a Naruto, tenía los ojos marrones y el cabello blanco le recordaba a su padre, la mitad de su cara estaba cubierta por una especie de mascarilla.

-Le tomare unos exámenes de sangre y… -NO!- el hombre se extraño ante esa reacción –Es que ella….-

-Mira niño, entiendo que la quieras proteger pero yo debo sanarla vale? O por lo menos saber que tiene-

Naruto miro con desconfianza cuando la aguja se enterró en el brazo de Hinata y el líquido comenzó a subir por el brazo el hombre saco bastante sangre, cosa que preocupo a Naruto aun más.

Pasaron una horas, Naruto dormía con Akamaru sobre el, y cubriendo la mitad de una inconsciente Hinata aun.

El hombre se acerco a tocar a la chica pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada el perro le estaba gruñendo y Naruto estaba en su nuca apuntándolo con la pistola.

-Muévete un poco mas y te destrozo el cráneo -

-Chico es peligroso viajar con ella, es anormal además está embarazada-

Naruto entro en shock, ella embarazada, como, cuando, tal vez antes, tal vez por ello, estaba escapando porque su padre no aceptaba a su futuro hijo.

Y justo cuando el creía que había encontrado a la chica perfecta. En aquel preciso instante Hinata se revolvió y se despertó muy agitada.

Cuando ya se había calmado un poco el hombre le hablo muy suave.

-Estas bien cielo?- A lo que la chica asintió –Tengo que decirte algo- ella lo miro expectante –Estas embarazada-

La cara de Hinata era de impacto, sorpresa pero sobre todo desconcierto.

-Cómo es posible!- grito ella

-Pues querida tal vez te habrás acostado con un muchacho y tu no lo recuerdas-

-Mi memoria es perfecta y yo sé. YO SE que soy virgen- Naruto se alegro al escuchar estas palabras no sabía porque pero le causaban una gran relajación en el corazón

-Linda se que es difícil…pero…- NO- grito Hinata –Ellos lo hicieron- Naruto reacciono, claro ellos habían tomado un espermatozoide de el y lo fecundaron con un ovocito de ella.

Todo tenía sentido ahora, un hombre y una mujer, con capacidades fuera de lo normal, sería perfecto para crear a algo mejor, a algo, mejorado. Al ser viviente perfecto.

-Es hijo mío, entonces-

-Tuyo?- Miro a la chica –Pero no eras virgen, y quienes son "ellos", quiero la verdad, niños-

-Señor que día es- el hombre miro la fecha - 24 de septiembre, porque?-

-Tengo que estar el 28 en Transilvania, Hinata tu vas conmigo- Ella solo asintió tocando su vientre –Ahí encontraremos a mi padre el sabrá que hacer con todo esto-

-Y como piensas llegar el viaje en auto es de tres días-

-Tiene auto señor?-

-Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake es mi nombre y no te preocupes yo los llevo, además siempre he querido conocer Transilvania-

-Quiere dinero-

-No, está bien así-

-Nada es gratis en este mundo, que quieres-

-Quiero ver a tu padre, Naruto Namikaze-

-Conoce a mi padre-

-Si, Minato Namikaze, fue mi maestro en medicina, era un genio y tu madre era perfecta-

-Mi padre no es el-

-Y quien entonces?-

-Es Jiraya Kakidake -

-Lamento decirte que el no es tu padre el era el jefe de operaciones del proyecto de tu padre, el cancelo su investigación y te secuestro a ti, Naruto, el mato a tu madre-

Naruto cayo al piso, que estaba ocurriendo, se sentía atontado, escuchaba los gritos de Hinata y de Akamaru, pero no pudo reaccionar, todo estaba negro.

* * *

><p>Cero comentarios, matenme, destrozenme, meresco lo peor por la demora pero aqui esta y perdon...espero algun review para que me reten y me digan si esta bueno el cap. o no...espero los tomatasos jejeje<p> 


	5. Cuenta Regresiva

**El Diablo Esta En Silencio**

**Capitulo 5° "Cuenta Regresiva"**

_Como puedes dejarme parado aquí  
>Solo en un mundo que es demasiado helado<br>Tal vez yo soy demasiado exigente  
>Tal vez soy como mi padre, demasiado audaz<br>Tal vez soy como mi madre, que nunca esta satisfecha_

_Porque nos gritamos entre nosotros  
>Así es como suena, cuando las palomas lloran, si, ellas lloran, si que lloran.<em>

Iban tres personas dentro de una camioneta blanca, con dirección hacia Transilvania.

El muchacho rubio miraba por la ventana, con la mirada perdida hacia la carretera, a su vez el hombre de cabello gris solo estaba fijo en el camino, y la chica solo miraba a Naruto, sabía que estaba triste, aunque no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba por su cabeza pero ella quería ayudar, eso era todo.  
>Quizás si eran muy diferentes como él le había dicho. Tal vez ella si era una carga. Pero no era justo que él le hablara de esa manera. Ella de verdad solo quería ayudarlo. Pensó en que era una buena forma.<p>

Y si él no la correspondía, bueno, habrá sido el primer chico del que se enamoro. Pero ahora era distinto, ahora ella no solo cargaba con su vida, si no con la de un bebe. Porque eso era su hijo, su bebe…y no _una cosa monstruosa, que no merece vivir._

No entendía en este momento a Naruto, porque se había portado así, estaba bien que estuviera dolido por la mentira que Jiraya le hizo pero aun así. No tenía derecho a tratarla así, ni a ella ni a su bebe, que por cierto él era el padre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash Back<strong>_

_En aquel momento todo se volvió negro para Naruto, escuchaba ruidos y algunos gritos pero ya no lograba distinguir, sentía como si no le llegara suficiente aire a los pulmones, como si ya no pudiera respirar, como morir._

_-Naruto!- gritaba Hinata-por favor reacciona ¿Qué te ocurre? Naruto Por favor, te necesito-_

_-Hinata, calma esta hiperventilando, iré por una bolsa de papel-_

_La chica solo lo observaba, y lo veía contener la respiración mientras su piel se enrojecía por la falta de oxigeno que llegaba a su pulmones._

_Cuando el hombro llego le ayudo a Naruto a respirar cuando este ya estaba respirando normalmente, Hinata le hablo._

_-Tranquilo, Naruto, todo va a estar bien ahora ¿si?-La chica lo miro muy ilusionada y feliz –Y tu que sabes que significa estar bien- Hinata quedo atónita ante su fría y cruda mirada que la destrozaba a cada pestañeo._

_-Naruto, no te pases ella te esta ayudando, esta preocupada por ti- Dijo el hombre de cabello gris –Deja de hablar como si me conocieras, pues no es así y que conozcas a mi..p-padre-e…digo a Minato no es la gran cosa-_

_Naruto miro a Kakashi con una mirada, con la cual quería matarlo claro estaba._

_-Basta Naruto-kun, tal vez no sepa mucho, pero espero que podamos ser felices los tres- Ya melancólica pero aun conservando la esperanza_

_Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando se percato de real significado de las palabras de la chica._

_-¿Que? Perdona has dicho los tres ¿Tres?- Kakashi quien miraba la escena sin comprender nada. –lo dices por mí, porque yo no tengo mucho ánimo de vivir con ustedes tres- dijo este._

_Naruto rio, miro a Hinata quien se ocultaba bajo su flequillo. –Hinata, mírame, has dicho ¿tres?-_

_-S-si…Naruto-kun yo pensé que…tal vez- murmuro ella, con la voz algo temerosa_

_-No lo vas a conservar Hinata, mentalízate eso ya- Dijo Naruto con un tono muy decidido_

_-¿Por que no?-_

_-Tienes hasta el descaro de preguntar por que- la tomo del brazo y la levanto unos centímetros. –yo te diré, porque. Pues porque eso no es un bebe, es un monstruo, una abominación, que no fue concebido por el amor, fue concebido por la codicia del poder de unos hombres que merecen la muerte, Hinata no lo vas a tener, es una cosa monstruosa que no merece vivir-_

_El silencio crucifico la habitación, detuvo el tiempo, y destrozo por pedazos a la joven._

_-P-pe-ero Naru…_

_-Pero nada Hinata, no fue una sugerencia, fue una orden-_

_La chica estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar, las lágrimas traicioneras querían escapar de sus ojos, pero ella no lloraría, no enfrente de él._

_Ademas porque se sentía como si estuviera discutiendo con su padre, él no era su padre, no tenía derecho a mandarla, no tenía derecho a decirle que hacer. Él no era nadie en su vida, ni siquiera era su novio. Estaba hecho, ella había colapsado._

_-Quien te crees que eres ¿Mi padre? ¿lo eres?, no lo creo- Naruto se impacto ante el tono de superioridad de Hinata. –Dime ¿lo eres?-_

_Naruto respondió algo titubeante –Pues no, gracias al cielo, ser padre de una niña malcriada, agresiva y pesada como tú, sería una tortura. Ademas si yo fuera tu padre te hubiera encerrado mejor, para que nunca salieras- _

_Aquellas palabras fueron como cuchillas que la golpearon y desgarraron parte de su corazón.  
>Kakashi capto hacia donde se dirigía la charla, entonces trato de hablar para detenerlos.<em>

_-Oigan, no tienen hambre como que yo tengo mucha hambre porque no vamos a comer algo…¿chicos?-_

_Nadie lo miro, Hinata y Naruto seguían mirándose con ira, y cuando Hinata abrió la boca fue cuando empezó la guerra campal, en la cual el era el campo de batalla, se escurrió hacia la cocina y desde ahí los observo._

_-Así, así que eso hubieras hecho si fueras mi padre no imbécil- respondió ella –Pues si- Naruto seguía muy serio. –Pues sabes Naruto, al menos yo conozco a mi verdadero padre y no me mintieron toda mi vida-_

_Touche_

_Naruto estaba helado, eso había sido mucho..estaba herido, dañado, enojado, colérico, pero por sobre todo ella había tocado su corazón hasta el fondo y que ella le hubiese dicho algo así, era imperdonable._

_-Tú eres solo una carga, una pobre y triste muchacha que sueña despierta, eres totalmente distinta a mí, yo soy algo mejor que tu, estoy a otro nivel, uno tan distinto que alguien tan sola y triste como tú, ni siquiera se imagina-_

_-Lo único que yo veo, es que u eres un monstruo, otra abominación del mundo- respondió ella_

_-¿Así?- dijo Naruto desafiándola –Pues tu padre fue el que experimento contigo, el creo el proyecto- Hinata estaba segura de lo que decía y de alguna manera se sentía demasiado poderosa._

_-Sabes yo creo que el experimento en mí, porque donde sacaría otro espécimen, a si…tú y tu padre, el te ofreció de voluntaria ¿no?...o me vas a decir que lo amenazaron con un arma y no pudo negarse para no convertir en su hija mayor en una monstruosidad-_

_Hinata sabía que era cierto. Por ello le había dolido de sobremanera. Recordaba a su padre diciéndolo lo mucho que lo sentía por hacerle eso, que fue tonto, pero que ella era perfecta, era su hija favorita, que la amaba._

_-Sabes que…Naruto….yo.._

_-Hey- Ambos chicos miraron y vieron a Kakashi –me ayudan a poner unas cajas en la camioneta, nos iremos en una hora más y necesito algo de ayuda-_

_Así fue como dejaron de hablarse, y solo se miraban para destruirse con la mirada del otro._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

* * *

><p>Hinata estaba cansada del silencio que hacía más de 2 horas y media, llevaban en esa camioneta.<p>

Tal vez, el tiene razón y no deba dar al bebe a luz, me perseguirían hasta encontrarme y se llevarían a mi hijo y luego yo moriré.  
>Pero de alguna manera quiero conservarlo, quiero a mi hijo. Ya lo amo.<p>

La chica volteo la cabeza y se encontró con Akamaru quien iba en la parte de atrás de la camioneta amarrado a las barandas. Hinata rio al ver como el perro la saludaba.

Naruto dejo su trance y miro a Hinata, llevaban mucho sin hablarse, pero el aun estaba enojado, no podía creer que habían discutido. Y vaya de que manera habían discutido.

Quería hablarle, pero no se atrevía y si ella lo rechazaba, o le volvía a llamar monstruo.

-Y Naruto porque en Transilvania-

-Pues porque de ahí vienen los vampiros y mi novela favorita es El conde Drácula-

-Ah vaya quién lo diría y porque de ahí-

-Pues porque hace muchos años un hombre llamado Vlad Tepes que era el príncipe de Valaquia. También le decían el emperador empalador, era un hombre extremadamente cruel, y Abraham Stoker se inspiro en el para su novela-

-¿Si? ¿Por qué?-

-Pues por muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, empalaba a las mujeres pero antes las violaba, y cuando tomo venganza contra los boyardos los empalo a todos, y desayuno enfrente de ellos, bebiendo la sangre que caía de sus cuerpos- Dijo Naruto totalmente fascinado.

-Osea que los vampiros realmente no existen- Dijo Hinata, rompiendo el silencio y la fascinación de Naruto, cuando esta lo miro, el se sonrojo

-Pues no, que va, son solo la creación de Stoker basados en Vlad Tepes-

-Ah, que genial-

No se dijo nada más por todo el camino, hasta que llegaron a una gasolinera.

* * *

><p><strong>Gasolinera Girasol Gira-Gira. 25 de septiembre. 16:01 hrs.<strong>

-Grita mi nombre, ¿Te gusta?¿Sigo así? Vamos dime que quieres preciosa- Decía un muchacho de cabellos azabaches y ojos color ónix.

El chico debajo de él tenía a una muchacha de cabellos rosados, quien estaba totalmente desnuda atrapada en la cabina de un baño, mientras el chico seguía dando estocadas en su interior, haciéndole imposible ocultar sus presencias gracias a los gemidos y gritos de la muchacha.

-Maldición! No ahora- Dijo Sasuke –¿Que pasa Sasuke-kun?- dijo la pelirosa

-Mi teléfono, quien mierda me llama y justo ahora, estaba a punto de terminar- El chico se despego de la muchacha y se cerró el cierre del pantalón, saliendo del cubículo de baño, viéndose al espejo, contesto el teléfono mientras la chica salía y trataba de vestirse.

-¿Aló?-

**Sasuke, ¿Dónde estás?**

-¿Tío?-

**Si Sasuke te tengo un trabajo…algo que tienes que hacer**

-Estoy ocupado- Dijo Sasuke tomando a la muchacha y lanzándola al piso indicándole su parte intima, y con un gesto le hizo comprender a ella lo que necesitaba.  
>Ella se sonrojo cuando Sasuke se bajo el cierre y saco fuera su intimidad, para luego ella tomarlo entre sus manos y luego su boca.<p>

Este complacido le contesto de vuelta a Madara –Vale, ahora si puedo, ¿Qué necesitas?-

**Te acuerdas de tu amigo Naruto**

-Si me acuerdo…_ah..si…sigue_-

**¿Me estas escuchando? ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?**

-Nada que te _ahh..Dios..eres buena_…nada que te importe- Madara solo suspiro sabía perfectamente que estaba pasando con su sobrino.

**Bueno, puedes invitarlo a casa, uno de estos días creo que esta en una gasolinera llamada Girasol y una mierda no lo recuerdo, ¿puedes?. Acompáñalo a su destino, o averigua a donde van, que ocurre con él, ¿vale? ¿Puedo contar contigo Sasuke? ¿Sasuke?**

-_Oh vamos cariño más rápido, no te pares…ahh..si…Sakura..así…_.Si claro yo me hago cargo adiós- y sin más corto –Ya me encargare, ahora te toca por otro espacio más apretado corazoncito-

* * *

><p><strong>Gasolinera Girasol Gira-Gira. 25 de septiembre. 16:10hrs.<strong>

-Girasol Gira-Gira, ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo algo se puede llamar así?- Decía Hinata

-Ni idea Hina-chan- Decía Kakashi –Y ¿Naruto?-

-Fue a comprar algo para comer, dijo algo de que moría sin ramen, no lo sé, la verdad no entendí-

El rubio se disponía a comprar algo, hace rato que estaba esperando a un vendedor, cuando de pronto salió una muchacha de cabellos rosados, con la ropa mal abrochada, y bastante abochornada.

-D-dime te ayudo- y con una respiración deplorable

-Si quiero…- ¿Sasuke?-

Dijo cuando vio salir al azabache, y ya entendía el estado de la chica, Sasuke no cambiaba. Ambos se abrazaron y saludaron de un fuerte apretón de manos.

-Chico, estabas mas perdido, ¿dónde estabas? ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto el azabache

-A Transilvania, a buscar a mi padre- ups Naruto supo que hablaba de mas, pero pensó que ya no era tan importante.

-Vaya que lejos, les faltan 2 días completos y algunas horas mas-

-Si bueno, jeje- miro a la chica que los miraba bien sorprendida –¿Tu eres?- la chica se sonrojo bastante -Sakura-. La miro con sus grandes ojos azules y la derritió inmediatamente, porque siempre los chicos guapos tenían amigos más guapos –Un gusto Sakura soy Naruto- Sasuke ni siquiera se inmuto por aquel coqueteo –Entonces Sakura me traes un ramen instantáneo por favor- dicho esto se dio vuelta, ignorándola completamente.

-Y tú que haces aquí, Sasuke-

-Yo, pues solo estoy recorriendo por mi cuenta, me pelee con mi madre y me fui y acá estoy-

-¿Como viajas?-

-Con gente amable que me lleva- Naruto se sorprendió muchísimo por esto y decidió ofrecerle ayuda.

-Te llevamos con nosotros-

-¿Quiénes somos nosotros?- pregunto Sasuke –Hinata, la chica linda que conociste en España, y un amigo de mi padre Kakashi-

-Ah vale, y no les molestara que vaya, ve a preguntarles-

Cuando Naruto salió del lugar, Sasuke se volteo a la chica y le entrego unas llaves y dinero.

-Quédate con el auto lo vendré a buscar, y si te preguntan es tuyo, vale, mío no es. Entendiste Sakura- ella asintió

-Pero…porque…

-Silencio-

-Hey Sasuke viste el auto de afuera es maravilloso-

-Si, es hermoso, un Ferrari california del año-

-Así es, ¿es tuyo?- pregunto Naruto con algo de desconfianza

-No, te dije que me pelee con mi madre y me subí al primer auto que acepto llevarme lejos- Sasuke miro a Sakura

-Es mío- Dijo la chica

-¿Tuyo? No es por ser cruel, pero como una chica como tu, que trabaja en una gasolinera puede pagar un auto como ese-

-Amm….fue un regalo, bueno, la verdad yo trabajo aquí porque….este porque…

-No me gusta que me mientan, cariño- Dijo Naruto mirándola realmente serio. Sasuke sabía que él era anormal, pero debía ocultase.

-Oh, Vamos déjala, pobre da igual, además no eres policía-

-Bueno, gracias por el ramen, ¿nos vamos Sasuke?-

-Vale, adiós Sakura un gusto, un gran gusto, nos vemos pronto-

_Nos vemos pronto, vamos déjala….como puede pagar un auto así. _Naruto sabía que pasaba algo raro, el podía ser todo pero idiota no era, vio a Sasuke dándole las llaves y dinero, no alcanzo a leer sus labios, pero sabía que el auto era de él.

Tal vez Sasuke los llevaría a una trampa, después de todo el hombre que los quiere es su tío.

Pero bueno, el estaría listo para aceptar cualquier desafío y más aun cuando tendría la chance de matar a Madara.

Cuando llegaron a la camioneta, Sasuke saludo a todo mundo agradeciendo de por medio.

El camino fue largo, pesado y la vez muy gracioso.

Naruto iba casi echando humo ya que Sasuke había hablado con Hinata todo el camino, a había hecho sonreír, reír, la había tocado la mano, el brazo y había coqueteado todo lo que pudo con ella.

-Chicos, nos quedaremos en este hotel, hoy, ¿vale? No es bueno seguir conduciendo a esta hora- Todos se limitaron a asentir, al parecer estaban demasiado cansados como para reclamar por algo.

Caminaron en silencio, hasta entrar, Kakashi pago por la noche, y les dieron la llave.  
>La habitación era muy grande, tenia 6 camas, de las cuales 2 iban a ser desperdiciadas, aunque el cómodo de Sasuke le saco un colchón a una para ponerlo en la suya para que fuera más blando, y claro como él era un "Caballero" le ayudo a Hinata a hacer lo mismo.<p>

Conclusión: Naruto estaba hasta la coronilla de celos….¿Celos? Así se llamaban ¿no?  
>Los celos son una respuesta emocional compleja y perturbadora, que surge cuando una persona percibe una amenaza hacia algo que considera como propio. Comúnmente se denomina así a la sospecha o inquietud ante la posibilidad de que la persona amada nos reste atención en favor de otra. También se le conoce así, al sentimiento de envidia hacia el éxito o posesión de otra persona.<p>

Pues en este caso Naruto sentía celos de que _Su…Hinata _prestara atención al imbécil de Sasuke.  
>Ademas el IMBESIL de Sasuke no la había dejado sola, en todo el santo y largo viaje,<p>

Así claro dificultándole la probabilidad de disculparse con su chica…repito…SU CHICA.

-Voy al baño, espérame Hina –chan ¿Bueno?- Dijo Sasuke, a lo que el agudo oído de Naruto escucho, era su oportunidad, espero a que se moviera, pero algo llamo su atención, Sasuke había tomado su teléfono y había salido. ¿Para que alguien que "quiere ir al baño" lleva su móvil ? El tema era que tal vez no quería ir al baño realmente.

Esta vez Hinata podía esperar, siguió a Sasuke, y antes de que el entrara en el baño, Naruto se coló por la ventana pegándose al techo, agarrándose como una ardilla voladora a la parte más larga de aquel pequeño baño.

Sasuke tomo su móvil, marco y hablo.

-Madara, estamos en el hotel florcitanaranjicita- _justo como lo pensé, lo esta llenando de información._

-Vas a venir, ¿pero que les vas a hacer? ¿Qué tipo de prueba?¿hicieron algo malo? –

Naruto no podía escuchar bien lo que decía Madara, pero claro el era una maquina, el podía hacer lo que fuera. Solo respira, pero mantenerse amarrado al techo le estaba costando mucho, y esperaba que Sasuke no mirara hacia arriba, si no tendría que matarlo y realmente era algo que no quería hacer, de cierto modo aun lo consideraba un amigo, aunque claro, este tratara de venderlo.

-Vale, estaremos toda la noche, llegaras mañana en la mañana, los entretengo para que nos vayamos más tarde y te esperamos-

**No Sasuke no es necesario, ya estamos ahí.**

El teléfono se corto y Naruto había entrado en estado de shock, que haría ahora, bien piensa rápido, si no estaré perdido. Yo puedo hacerlo. Cazar o ser cazado. Sin piedad, sin conciencia, sin dolor.

Se movió tan rápido hasta llegar la interruptor de la luz, tocando con el pie, logrando que esta se apagara y el pudiera salir por la ventana tal como lo hizo, al estar fuera, movió la cuerda y trepo hasta llegar a la habitación.

Cuando entro Hinata se estaba sacando la blusa, a lo cual ambos se sonrojaron, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Akamaru estaba encima de él.

-Hinata, lo dejaste entrar sabes que si nos pillan al perro nos echaran del lugar- Que imbécil que estaba pensando debía sacarla a ella de aquí, ahora.

-PERVERTIDO, tu eres un…

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Naruto la tenía en el piso junto con Akamaru a quien le tapaba el hocico con un pañuelo, solo dejándole la nariz libre.

-Naruto baka que haces, suéltame-

-Hinata escucha, esta aquí, tengo que sacarlo lo más rápido posible de este lugar-

Ella se sorprendió antes estas palabras. Él preocupado por ella, pero pensó que la odiaba, o acaso no era así.

Sus sentidos se lo decían, había tensión, velocidad, y por sobretodo miedo.

_Nada se expande más rápido que el miedo._

Habían muchos hombres en camino, podía escuchar muchos autos, incluso unos cuantos tanques, militares a pie, helicópteros, este hombre había movido todo lo que tenia, para poder llegar hasta ella y su bebe.

-Naruto ¿Qué hacemos?-

-Confía en mi ¿Puedes?- Ella dudo un segundo, cosa que Naruto noto –Se que lo que dije fue horrible, pero estaba triste y no se lidiar muy bien con las emociones podrás perdonarme linda muchacha-

Hinata no se resistió, y lo beso, fue un beso muy suave, demasiado, casi un roce pero tenía muchas cosas, cosas nuevas y sentimientos viejos vueltos a florecer.

-Okei, si quieres que salgamos vivos, por favor no me distraigas así ¿Quieres?- ella solo rió

Pero Naruto sabía que tenía que salir de ahí, ahora, sintió los pasos de Sasuke viniendo hacia la habitación, se escondió junto con Hinata y Akamaru, debajo de la cama, pero el perro no entraba así que lo tiro fuera.  
>Pero este insistía en meterse debajo de la cama también y con eso no hacía más que delatarlos.<p>

-Maldito, perro, vete, vete- gruño Naruto –Dile que se siente y tranquilo- Le dijo Hinata, Sasuke estaba tan cerca que ya lo oía demasiado fuerte, estaba nervioso y tenia….¿miedo?, no quería perder a Hinata, pero el perro daba lo mismo. –NARUTO!-  
>-Vale, Akamaru siéntate y tranquilo- dijo Naruto sin obtener respuesta del perro. –MALDITO CONDENADO-<p>

-Dile por favor!- decía Hinata –No voy a decirle por favor a un perro – se quejaba Naruto –NARUTO, SASUKE! dile-

-Akamaru por favor siéntate en la esquina y tranquilo- El perro obedeció con una rapidez impresionante y justo en ese momento entro Sasuke.

-¿y Hinata? Akamaru-

-Wouuf!-

-A claro, como si fuera a entenderte, perro tonto- Akamaru, le gruño enseñándole la gran dentadura que poseía, gracias a sus genes lobunos.

-Así me quieres tratar, pues bien, juguemos rudo, me encanta lo rudo-

Sasuke tomo una pistola, y apunto a Akamaru…este gruñía y Hinata colapso y entro en su modo especial de asesina, se posiciono detrás de Sasuke y presiono su cuello, provocándole un dolor intenso a Sasuke.

-Tócale un pelo te mato aquí mismo, Uchiha-san- Sasuke quedo completamente impactado y claro Naruto igual ¿Cómo podía ser tan rápida?

-Dame tu arma Sasuke- ordeno la chica, este obedeció, y Akamaru le mordió la mano a Sasuke. Hinata tomo el arma..pero…

-Naruto….- lo sé, ya están aquí, vamos Hinata, hay que salir de aquí ahora- dijo Naruto interrumpiendo a Hinata.

Sasuke trato de hacer un movimiento, pero Hinata lo noqueo, y este cayó al piso.

-Vámonos, ¿tienes tu arma Naruto?-

-Siempre la tengo, bombón- Y así los tres salieron disparados de la habitación, encontrándose con Kakashi.

-Los baños termales están geniales, debería…..- NO HAY TIEMPO- Gritaron ambos chicos.

Kakashi los vio salir de ahí, y escucho afuera el ruido, comprendió, -Naruto- este volteo y tomo instintivamente algo que Kakashi le había tirado.

-Vete de aquí, suerte muchachos, busca debajo del asiento del copiloto hay un regalo para ti, ah y oye 6,8,12,34,2-

Naruto miro su mano y vio las llaves de la camioneta, sin pensarlo salieron corriendo del lugar y vieron las luces de los miles de autos, tanques entre otros, el ruido de los helicópteros era demasiado fuerte, los tres dentro del auto, Naruto le dio marcha a todo lo que tenia aquella camioneta, pero al parecer no pasaron desapercibidos ya que cuando lograron alcanzar una gran velocidad se dieron cuenta de la luz encima de ellos, un helicóptero los seguía.

-Hinata, pásate al volante maneja tu, yo me encargo del helicóptero- dijo Naruto cambiando de posición con la muchacha.

Busco debajo del asiento y encontró una maleta muy grande metálica, cuando la trato de abrir vio que necesitaba contraseña y recordó los números de Kakashi, 8,8,12,34,2. Y así de simple se abrió dejando a su vista el mejor regalo de todos. _Gracias Kakashi, eres lo máximo._

-¿Que es eso?- pregunto Hinata, mientras Naruto ponía pieza, tras pieza.

-Fusil Steyr SSG 08 – dijo Naruto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. –y eso es-

-Una arma de francotirador, querida mía, lo mejor que hago, matar a distancia, -

Cuando Naruto lo tuvo armado, y cargado, lo saco por la ventana y fijo su vista en la hélice del helicóptero, apunto y bam. El helicóptero comenzó a dar vueltas y finalmente cayó a un lado y explotó.

-Como sabes donde apuntar- pregunto Hinata –La hélice del helicóptero es el eje, el equilibrio sin hélice no hay helicóptero-

Los cinco helicópteros que quedaban fueron erradicados y Naruto siguió con los autos, pero desgraciadamente eran blindados.

-Que hombres más inteligentes- sonrió ladino Naruto –Pero que hay de las ruedas- Apunto a los neumáticos y ¡bingo!. Aquello no era blindado. Graso error.

-Te tengo una buena y una mala noticia Naruto- este la miro –La mala –

-Que nos vamos a tirar en caída libre por un risco al agua- dijo Hinata muy normal

Naruto con estado algo catatónico dijo –Y la ¿buena?-

-Es que podre meter a Akamaru al agua para que se bañe por fin-

La cara de Naruto cayo por el piso. –Es enserio-

-Muy enserio-

* * *

><p>-Señor, los tenemos ya no les queda carretera, están rodeados-<p>

-Muy bien, escuchaste eso Madara- dijo Orochimaru

-Bromeas, atrápenlos antes de que se lancen por el risco-

-No se van a lanzar por el….

-SEÑOR; lo hemos perdido, al parecer se han lanzado al risco-

Madara miro a Orochimaru y arqueo una ceja -¿Decías?- Este solo se limito a suspira –Críos locos, no van a sobrevivir en esos rápidos-

Madara volvió a mirar a Orochimaru -¿Enserio?-

-Vale, vale, no hace falta que me mires así, no soy estúpido-

-Creo que hoy no es tu día, Orochimaru ¿verdad?- Dijo Madara con una sonrisa arrogante, característica de un Uchiha.

Un hombre entro a la oficina donde se encontraban ambos hombres.

-SEÑOR! Necesitamos nuevas órdenes SEÑOR-

Madara suspiro –Estoy rodeado de idiotas, dime ¿Qué crees que hay que hacer?-

-Atraparlos señor-

-ENTONCES QUE MIERDA HACES AQUI, OFICIAL INUTIL VETE YA!- al borde de la histeria.

* * *

><p>Al momento de lanzarse al risco Naruto iba abrazando a Akamaru y tomando la mano de Hinata. ¿Por qué el siempre debía llevar al perro?<p>

La sensación de la caída, revolvió sus estómagos, estaban casi, sin aire por la fuerte presión que la gravedad efectuaba sobre ellos.

Los rápidos, se escuchaban, y Naruto sabía que la caída iba a doler, y demonios que los rápidos dolían. El agua corta, y aun si es fría y despiadada como son la mayoría de rápidos del mundo.

Se aproximaban cada vez más al impacto. Naruto apretó fuertemente a Hinata y a Akamaru, esperando por el golpe…ambos cerraron los ojos, y cuando debería haber llegado aquel dolor….aquel impacto…pues este nunca llego.

* * *

><p>Bien aqui estoy por arte de Dios maldita pagina anoche lo unico que queria actualizar y no me deja ingresar fue horrible! ero ya estoy aqui a primera hora, y ya tengo casi listo el otro capitulo tengooooooooo muchisiimaaaaaaaaaaa inspiracion para esto asique yahoooo! vamos con ello.<p>

Espero que les gusten y dejen sus maravillosos reviews

Amo cada uno de sus reviews chicos :) gracias espero que les gusten hasta yo estaba emocionada con la escena del helicóptero. Amo mis fics jajajaja

Byebye :)


	6. Hasta el día que yo muera

El Diablo Esta en Silencio

Cap. 6

Hasta el día que yo muera

_Hasta el día que yo muera  
>Derramaré mi corazón por ti, por ti<br>Hasta el día que yo muera  
>Derramaré mi corazón por ti<em>

_Como los años que se van_  
><em>corro contra el reloj contigo<em>  
><em>Pero si tu mueres ahora mismo<em>  
><em>sabes que yo moriría<em>  
><em>Yo moriría también<em>

_tu me recuerdas lo tiempos_  
><em>en los que sabia quien era<em>  
><em>Pero de todos modos la segunda mano nos cogerá<em>  
><em>Como lo hace siempre<em>

_Cometeremos los mismos errores_  
><em>Tomaré la caída por ti<em>  
><em>Espero que tu necesites esto ahora<em>  
><em>porque todavía se lo que hago<em>

En aquel momento el impacto nunca llego, abrieron los ojos, percatándose de que estaban en un colchón inflable en un gran barco que se movía demasiado rápido.

-Recuperación, sujeto A & sujeto B completo, infórmele a la jefa- Dijo un hombre

De un minuto para otro, tanto Hinata como Naruto estaban apuntando al hombre. –¿Donde estamos? ¿Quién es la jefa? Llévanos con ella-

Caminaron con el hombre por todo el barco que se alejaba rápidamente de la escena del crimen.

Los de la tripulación se movían al ver pasar a este hombre junto con un perro y dos adolescentes apuntándole en la cabeza.

Finalmente llegaron a la parte alta del barco, y al fondo de un pasillo, había una oficina. –Esta es, ella los esta esperando, pasen por favor-

Ambos noquearon al hombre, y se pusieron de espaldas contra la puerta, se miraron y contaron para entrar, Naruto boto la puerta de un golpe y ambos entraron, estaban apuntando a una mujer muy hermosa.

De cabellos rubios, una extraña marca de diamante en su frente. Ojos color miel claro, que los miraba como si fueran niños pequeños haciendo travesuras.

-Quieren sentarse ya, me ponen nerviosa, con esa pistolas, seguro que no se van a lastimar-

Tanto Naruto como Hinata se sintieron plenamente enojados, ellos hacerse daño, esta señora tenía que estar loca.

-Mira vieja yo soy el mejor en armas…incluso mejor..que…..- Antes de que pudiera terminar un golpe con una katana tiro a Naruto al suelo.

Hinata tembló ante la fuerza de aquella mujer. Ella la miro –Algo que decir niña bonita- Hinata negó algo asustada.

-No me llames vieja, mocoso de mierda- Naruto escupió un poco de sangre y la miro desafiante.

-Vale ¿Quién coño eres?- pregunto Naruto

-Tsunade Senyu. Soy la jefa de la INTERPOOL. Bienvenidos, ahora son protegidos por mi organización-

-¿Protegidos? ¿Por qué ? ¿Qué quieren?- pregunto cuestionándose Naruto

-Definitivamente fuiste criado por Jiraya, eres igual a el-

Su cara fue totalmente de asombro –¿Conoció a mi padre?- dijo Naruto emocionado –Sabes que el no es tu verdadero padre ¿Verdad?-

Naruto agacho su cabeza, apretó los puños solo por pura impotencia. –Lo sé-

Tsunade se quedo en silencio por un momento. –Fue mi compañero de entrenamientos especiales, junto con orochimaru, el hombre que participo en su creación.- Miro a Hinata –Estas embarazada, ¿Nos permitirías que te chequeáramos?-

-Bueno, seria útil- Dijo Hinata sonriendo –No, Nadie va a tocar al bebe-

Hinata se sentía tan feliz, Naruto le había dicho bebe a su hijo y no cosa monstruosa. -Naruto- ella estaba tan emocionada que no controlaba bien lo que hacía, así que sin pensarlo lo abrazo, Naruto se sorprendió ante el gesto, pero lo acepto con gusto e incluso lo correspondió.

-Chicos, se que tratan de proteger a la criatura, pero es peligrosa para ti, Hinata, sabes cuantas personas te quieren solo por tu bebe-

Ella no fue capaz de decir nada, Naruto ya le había dicho eso, ella no lo quería escuchar de nuevo, lo único que ella quería era tener a su bebe y vivir junto con Naruto.  
>Solo se aferro y apretó mas contra Naruto, cosa que el noto y comprendió su angustia como su fuera de él.<p>

-Ya basta, ella sabe lo que significa, y es demasiado valiente y tonta, así que déjala en paz-

Tsunade sonrió, se notaba el amor entre esos dos, además ella sabía perfectamente que el bebe era de Naruto. Maldito Orochimaru, y Minato y Hiashi….y Madara eran todos unos infelices que merecían morir por matar a Nawaki su hermano pequeño.

-Deben estar cansados, los llevare a su camarote, y en cuanto al perro- ladeo la cabeza mirándolo mejor, y este la imito. –Vale es simpático, me gusta puede quedarse- Dijo muy convencida y feliz –Síganme niños-

Ambos se miraron, y se preguntaron ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera encontrado simpático?

Caminaron otra vez por todo el largo barco hasta llegar a la sección habitaciones, - Esta es la tuya Hinata- Dijo indicando una puerta –Naruto tu sígueme ah y tu perro también, la tuya esta mas lejos-

Naruto dejo de moverse –Lo siento, me quedo con Hinata-

-Pero hay una sola cama- Dicho esto Hinata fue la única en sonrojarse –No me importa, la quiero mantener vigilada- Tsunade frunció el ceño –Nosotros la cuidaremos, pondremos a un hombre fuera de su puerta-

-Aquí me quedo, lo siento-

La mujer bufo y insulto al chico rubio un poco. –Como quieras, duerme en el piso, espero que descansen –

Y la vieron desaparecer tras la curva del pasillo.

-Naruto, ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Hinata

-Si, Hina-chan, muy bien, porque no dormimos un poco, estoy exhausto-

Entraron en la habitación, no era grande pero tampoco pequeña, además estaban juntos así que estarían bien.  
>Naruto se acomodo con Akamaru en el sofá, peleando por el único cojín que había.<p>

-Naruto puedes dormir conmigo, si gustas, a mi no me molesta en lo absoluto- Dijo Hinata con algo de vergüenza

Naruto sonrió ladino –Esta bien, dormiré contigo, Hina-chan-

* * *

><p><em>blah blah blah blah blah<em>

-¿Donde están perdón?- Gritaba Madara al teléfono

-Madara que pasa ¿Dónde están?- Decía Orochimaru

_blah blah blah blah_

-Y ustedes son…ya vale…me calmo, solo busquen la manera de recuperarlos ¿ok? ¿Qué cómo? ¿Cómo? Pues no se, yo no soy el que tiene su vida en juego si lo hace mal-

Madara suspiro, dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa, tomo una pastilla con un vaso de agua, y volvió a suspirar.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde están? ¿Están vivos?- pregunto Orochimaru

-Maldita mujer, te dije que la matáramos, pero tú no porque era mi compañera, ay que mierda. La INTERPOOL los tiene-

-Tsunade-

* * *

><p>-¿Hiashi-san, está seguro de lo que esta haciendo?- Un hombre de terno blanco pregunto –Es una forma de negocio con el diablo, lo sabe ¿Verdad?-<p>

Hiashi asintió, -Señor Shikaku-san, ¿usted tiene una hija?- El hombre se sorprendió ante tal pregunta –Pues no, pero tengo un hijo, Shikamaru-

-Entonces usted hace todo para que este seguro y protegido ¿No?-

El hombre asintió, -Entonces yo estoy vendiendo mi alma, para que mi niña este a salvo en mis brazos nuevamente-

El hombre de traje blanco sonrió y le entrego una tarjeta verde y negro con un siervo como logo.  
>Además de un sobre y una pistola nueva.<p>

-Un placer hacer negocios con usted Hiashi.-sama-

-Lo mismo digo-

-No se preocupe, en menos de 4 días su hija volverá a estar con usted-

* * *

><p>-Madara, me he enterado de algo de lo que deberíamos tener miedo, mucho miedo-<p>

-Mas malas noticias, porque no puede llegar algo bueno ¿Qué es?-

-Hiashi se ha aliado con el Pentágono-

Los ojos a Madara se le desorbitaron del terror.

-No puedo creer que haya metido al pentágono en esto, tanto quiere a la chica-

-A la chica o al poder que ella representa-

Saco su móvil y marco…

-Nagato, tenemos serios problemas-

Naruto y Hinata estaban acostados en la misma cama, demasiado distanciados y la noche estaba demasiado helada, para estar solo.

Hinata se acerco a Naruto, este se dio cuenta y la rodeo con sus brazos, para darle calor al notar que estaba totalmente helada.

Hinata lo miro, el se veía tan tranquilo, tan en paz, además de que era demasiado lindo con esos ojos azules, se volvió a sonrojar era tan pervertida, pero era culpa de el por ser tan extremadamente guapo, sexy, inteligente, fuerte y además era el padre de su hijo, lo había besado, pero quería algo mas…algo como….¿Que?

-Sabes que es de mala educación observar a las personas mientras duermen- pregunto Naruto abriendo un solo ojo.

-P-p-perdón Naruto-kun, y-yo solo q-q-quería, este pues…

Hinata no alcanzo a terminar cuando Naruto la estaba besando

-No digas mas Hinata- La aparto y se posiciono sobre ella, besando cada parte de su piel, su cuello, lamiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas. Comenzó a bajar por su cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, donde removiendo la tela que los cubría los comenzó a masajear con una mano, luego con ambos y terminar como un en su boca.

Los gemidos de la chica lo estaba desesperando, se sentía demasiado excitado, como si nunca se fuera a saciar de besarla, pero el sabia que necesitaría algo mas para saciar a Naruto pequeño, y esta noche estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo, además ya estaban entrado en territorios muy distintos y cada vez más peligrosos, tal vez se separarían y el podría morir, aunque no era muy probable, pero por si las moscas, consigamos lo que quiero.

Continuo besando sus pechos, mientras bajaba a su ombligo y quizás un poco más abajo. Hinata estaba tan hipnotizada que apenas se daba cuenta de lo que hacia Naruto solo podía concentrarse en el placer que él le otorgaba.

El toco su parte más intima. –Vaya, Hinata estas tan húmeda, eres tan linda-

Comenzó deslizado un dedo por aquel lugar, la chica contuvo el gemido, cosa que a Naruto le desagrado, él quería escucharla gritar. Así que introdujo de un solo golpe otro dedo, a lo que este, ella si reacciono como él quería.

No era justo ella también quería tocarlo, así que le obligo a sacarse la camiseta, beso su pecho tan trabajado y sexy. Ella esta en su límite, quería hacerlo con él, pero a su vez tenía miedo.

Naruto le quito sus braguitas, así dejándola desnuda. La miro por unos segundos, viendo su cara, examinando, analizando y obteniendo un resultado.

-Tienes miedo-pregunto este –Si, pero quiero hacerlo Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata algo emocionada pero temerosa.

-Segura, esto va a doler bastante Hinata- le advirtió Naruto

Ella solo asintió, y el muchacho se introdujo lentamente pero al ver que la cara de la chica era de tanto dolor, solo prefirió hacerlo de una vez, sintiendo como aquel líquido se trataba de escurrir fuera de aquella unión.  
>Obviamente era sangre, Naruto sabía perfectamente aquel, proceso, aunque nunca en su vida lo hubiera practicado, pero hoy era su noche triunfante.<p>

La cara de la muchacha se acompaño de algunas lagrimas, que el beso, trataba de hacer que su dolor desapareciera, solo quería continuar, quería seguir moviéndose, pero sabía que ella sufría. Adentro estaba tan cálido y perfecto.

Ella le beso la cara, y le sonrió, como mostrándole que ya estaba bien, cuando Naruto reacciono, ya estaba moviéndose demasiado rápido y fuerte, la chica gemía con una magnitud que a él, le fascinaba, se estaba volviendo loco.

Cuando sintió que algo lo contraía, se percato del orgasmo de la chica, pues él con esa contracción logro llegar. Se dejo caer sobre ella, cuidando que su peso no la aplastara demasiado.

Ella lo miro, estaba sonrojado, se veía delicioso así. Era impresionante que ese chico le gustara tanto, incluso ella podría decir que lo amaba.

-Naruto…sabes…- trato de decir ella

-Quieres la segunda ronda- sonrío él –NARUTO! pervertido- ambos se estaban riendo –Hablo enserio Hinata, no quieres una segunda ronda, yo no estoy satisfecho aun-

Ella se sonrojo pero de alguna manera extraña termino siendo convencida por esa sonrisa ladina y sexy.

Al final terminaron haciéndolo hasta el amanecer. Con algunas interferencias perrunas pero nada muy grave.

* * *

><p><strong>Complejo la C.I.A 27 de septiembre 1200 horas<strong>

-Madara señor, encontramos a su sobrino esta aquí, lo hago pasar-

-No déjalo afuera- Dijo con sarcasmo, cosa que al parecer el cabo no entendió y no lo hizo pasar –CLARO que lo dejes pasar llevo horas buscándolo y tu lo dejas afuera, ve tráelo INUTIL!-

-Si S-Se-señor!-

Se abrió la puerta y se vio a entrar al muchacho de cabellos azabaches.

-Sasuke- dijo Madara –Cuéntame lo que sabes-

-Va a encontrarse con su padre en Transilvania, no sé cuando, ni donde, ya que me descubrió demasiado rápido ¿Dónde están ahora?- pregunto el chico

-Con Tsunade, en la INTERPOOL –

-Vaya, bien y ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Van en un barco ligero de carga, tendrán que pasar por el paso Rumaniano, y ahí yo los emboscare- Sasuke sonrío.

-Y tu ahora ¿adonde vas?- pregunto Madara al ver salir a su sobrino de lugar

-Pues a darme un baño y a buscar luego mi auto- lo miro –nos vemos tío-

Al haber estado fuera del complejo se subió a una limosina, saco su móvil y marco.

-Sasuke, dime, ¿Qué sabes?- respondió la voz

-Los va a emboscar en el pasaje Rumaniano, antes de que lleguen, eso es todo lo que él me dijo-

-Bien hecho Sasuke, gracias, nos has salvado la vida-

-Cuando quieras Tsunade, ah y oye tu hija esta trabajando en una gasolinera, tengo su archivo de vida, ya te lo mandare-

-Otra vez gracias, y ten cuidado-

-Siempre lo tengo-

Dicho esto el corto, levanto su cabeza para encontrase con otros ojos ónix como los suyos.

-Hermano- Dijo este –Sasuke, juegas con fuego, no vayas a salir quemado- Dijo el mayor de los Uchiha

-Yo soy fuego, Itachi, yo no me quemo, yo quemo al resto, ahora si me disculpas, me quiero tomar un baño-

La limosina se detuvo y este se bajo, le guiño un ojo y cerró la puerta.

-Ser doble espía es riesgoso Sasuke-

* * *

><p><strong>Barco de carga, al norte de Rumania 27 de septiembre 1400 horas<strong>

-Jefa, ¿Qué hacemos?-

-Cortemos por lado húngaro, entraremos al rio Cluj-Napoca-

-Si señora- Tsunade lo miro asesinamente –Si jefa-

El hombre se retiro, y el barco cambio de rumbo.

Se levanto de su silla y miro una foto donde salía ella con una chica de cabellos rosados.

-Se que la muerte de tu tío fue dura, pero tanto para escapar de mi-

* * *

><p><strong>Sede Pentágono, Oficina principal<strong>

-Entonces Hiashi, ¿Te cuento lo que sabemos?- Hablo el hombre de cabello en coleta y puntiagudo.

-Si, habla- Dijo Hiashi –Tu hija esta con la INTERPOOL, a cargo de Tsunade, estará a salvo, filtramos una llamada de un doble espia de Tsunade, Madara iba a emboscarlos en el paso Rumaniano, es decir ya casi están en Transilvania, Jiraya esta cerca-

-¿Y como planeas recuperar a mi hija?- pregunto con desconfianza e Hyuga.

-Shikamaru Nara- Frunció el ceño –¿Tu hijo? ¿Qué puede hacer el en todo esto?-

El jefe del pentágono rió, -Es mi hijo, yo soy un cabrón con un IQ sobre 240-

Hiashi, estaba asustado por el trato que había hecho, juntar el FBI con el pentágono, no saldría nada bueno. -¿Y?-

-Shikamaru no tiene remordimiento, cuando tiene que hacer, lo hace. Su IQ es sobre 200, es un estratega, analista, y un genio con las armas y las debilidades humanas-

-Y tiene un plan ¿No?-

-Hiashi, esto es una cuenta regresiva, en 3 días tendrás a tu hija, dos en alcanzarla y uno en traerla de regreso-

-¿Y ya empezaste?-

-Shikamaru se fue ayer, con su escuadrón especializado-

La sorpresa de Hiashi no cavia dentro de él. Realmente el pentágono era como decían "Una maquina de inteligencia especializada"

-¿Como dormiste Hinata?- preguntaba un rubio con una gran sonrisa

-Muy bien, Naruto – Y le dio un corto beso en la boca –WOUUF!-

–Bueno días a ti , Akamaru- ambos rieron

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un hombre de traje militar les hablo muy agitado.

-Por favor alístense, tal vez tengamos que salir de aquí, de inmediato, el enemigo nos ha descubierto-

Ambos se miraron y claro, no había duda, ellos sobrevivirían a cualquier costo. Se vistieron a la velocidad del rayo y salieron de ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Sasuke. 27 septiembre 1800 horas<strong>

Sasuke se estaba vistiendo después de su baño, per escucho unos hombre accionar un gatillo de arma.

-Sasuke-san su tío lo manda a llamar, es urgente-

El se dio cuenta, lo sabe. _Maldición! _Pensó Sasuke, duro muy poco, es decir que lo que me dijo era un trampa en la que yo caí, Itachi tenía razón me confié demasiado.

Tomo su móvil –Tsunade, me descubrieron lo que te dije era un trampa que planearon para mi y para ti-

-ya lo sabemos estamos siendo atacados en este momento ¿Dónde estas y como estas tu?-

-Rodeado-

-Puedes salir de esta-

-He salido de peores- Dijo el chico –Es tu tío Sasuke-

-Si y merece morir, yo me voy a encargar de ese cabrón, maldición rompieron la puerta ya te llamo-

Y la llamada se corto. El chico estaba rodeado por hombres que entraban a su casa.

Tomo su móvil y mando un mensaje de texto, lo hecho en su bolsillo, debajo de su cama saco una maleta metálica, y de su armario una Colt M1911, la puso en su chaqueta, ya que iba vestido de un terno negro con corbata roja. Llegar

Y cuando los hombres lo vieron comenzaron a disparar, este salió, subiendo las escaleras, hasta llegar a la azotea de su departamento, donde espero a los hombres que lo perseguían.

Cuando los vio, este dejo su maleta en piso y levanto ambas manos.

-Me rindo, pueden llevarme con Madara- Dijo el azabache

Su celular sonó, pero este no contesto, hasta que dejo de sonar, de su chaqueta saco un bolígrafo, y comenzó a jugar con él mientras los hombres se acercaban a tomarlo como rehén.

-Tú no te rendirás tan fácil, Sasuke-

De entre la multitud de personas salió Madara, quien caminaba hacia el.

-Para quien trabajas la verdad, Sasuke, si no me lo dices tendré que matarte-

-Pues entonces mátame, pero te advierto que eso solo pasa en tus sueños-

En aquel momento vieron un helicóptero, totalmente ligero cargado de dos ametralladoras a los lados. El piloto, un muchacho de cabello azul, un tirador de cabello naranjo y la otra de cabello rojo. El equipo de Sasuke.

El helicóptero se posiciono al lado de la azotea y comenzó un tiroteo donde Sasuke alcanzo a saltar dentro de este.

-Alto al fuego- grito Madara –Sasuke te matare, solo espera-

Este sonrió orgulloso –Si vives-

Dicho esto presiono el bolígrafo que tenía en su mano así activando la maleta que había dejado con los hombres en el suelo, causando una gran explosión.

Así el chico salió de aquel lugar, en el helicóptero. Tomo su móvil y llamo.

-Tsunade estoy bien, estoy vivo- Dijo este con aire de superioridad

-Tenemos serios problemas, Sasuke- Dijo Tsunade

Cuando Madara logro levantarse tras la gran explosión, unos hombres se lo llevaron, comenzaron a curar sus raspones, ya que unos hombres lo habían protegido de la explosión, así que no estaba dañado, el hombre se movió al sentir su móvil, cuando contesto la voz de Orochimaru se hizo presente.

-Madara tenemos Naruto-

* * *

><p>Okeiii lo tenia listo al dia siguiente de la actualizacion pero no lo queria subir, jejeje queria mas reviews pero no me aguante y aqui estoy, asi que gente disfrutenlo, gracias por los lindos comentarios, los que me siguen desde el inicio y los que estan empezando a leer la historias. Gracias :)<p>

Y espero que les guste el capitulo

saludos :)


	7. Ojos en el Fuego

**Capitulo El diablo esta en Silencio 7 **

"**Ojos En El Fuego"  
><strong>

_Te buscaré  
>Te mataré vivo<br>Una palabra más y no sobrevivirás  
>Y no tengo miedo de tu poder robado<br>Veo a través de ti a cualquier hora_

_No aliviaré tu culpa_  
><em>No haré más fácil tu tensión<em>  
><em>Esperarás en vano<em>  
><em>No tengo nada que conseguir para ti<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Barco madre de la INTERPOL, Lhuna , 28 Septiembre 00:00 horas<strong>

El helicóptero piloteado por aquel muchacho de cabello azulado, llamado Suiguetsu. El piloto de Sasuke, aterrizaba en el barco de la INTERPOOL.

Todo el equipo se limito a guardar armas, mostrar identificaciones y avanzar por el pasillo.

Sasuke estaba algo mareado, aturdido, no podía creer, atrapar a Naruto, además Tsunade le tendría una misión para recuperarlo, odiaba salir dos veces en el día.  
>Entro a la oficina de la líder del lugar, pero estaba vacía, o eso pensó el, hasta que en un segundo alguien lo derribo, supo inmediatamente quien era, por el peso, y por el perfume. Sugumi Mei.<p>

Espía británica, la conoció en una misión la cual fallaron. Una chica rápida, graciosa y con una adicción a su trabajo, adoraba matar, conspirar y por supuesto las misiones de la agencia británica.

Era alta, de cabello negro largo, ojos grandes, cafés y con abundantes pestañas, a todo eso agregando que tenía un cuerpo de muerte.

-Que haces aquí- Dijo Sasuke con un tono intimidante. –Sabes que no me das miedo, verdad guapo?- le respondió la chica mirando sus uñas

-Mei, te estoy hablando y cuando lo haga, mírame a los ojos-

-Me rehusó, puedo matarte, te escapaste de la CIA, me impresionas, pensé que los elegirías a ellos. ¿Por qué elegiste a la INTERPOOL?-

-Puedo decirte que no te importa-

-Bien no me cuentes, no me importa, y estoy aquí para proteger a Hinata Hyuga y rescatar a Naruto Namikaze-

**-**Esa es mi misión**- **respondió Sasuke a regañadientes

-Pues acostúmbrate, Sasuke, porque Mei es la capitana de la misión- Dijo mientras entraba Tsunade Senyu.

-Tsk-

-Que hombre mas expresivo a que si, Tsunade…- La mujer mayor solo rio secamente -¿Cómo has estado pequeña?-

-Bastante bien, para ser exactos-

-Podemos hacer esta mierda, quiero rescatar a Naruto, de una vez- gruño Sasuke otra vez

-Uy que agresivo, me gustan los chicos así- ella parecía divertirse con el. Ya recordaba porque le gustaba y desagradaba esa muchacha.

-Mei, basta, el plan es este, el equipo esta en el submarino que se llevaran. Ahora escuchen porque no repetiré.-

-Cuanto tiempo tenemos-

-Tres horas como máximo, el encuentro es a las 6:00 Am del dia de hoy, los quiero de vuelta con Naruto a las 2:30 am. Ahora atención -

* * *

><p><strong>Rumania, Brasov, Transilvania 0:10 Am<strong>

Un hombre de cabellos blancos estaba en el lugar acordado. Sentado con un libro y un lápiz en mano, levanto la mirada y vio al líder del pentágono. Shikaku Nara.

-He hecho algo tan malo, para que tu estés aquí- Pregunto con inocencia Jiraya

-Levante, hazlo por las buenas, Jiraya-

-Lo siento, tengo una cita con mi hijo en unas 6 horas mas, asi que te agradecería que te retirases y volvieses mas tarde, gracias-

-Es por ello, que estoy aquí, por tu "hijo"-

-Que le ha pasado-

-Acompáñame, dudo que llegue a este encuentro-

-Es mentira, él llegara, no lo dudo-

* * *

><p><strong>Complejo C.I.A, Rumania, Brasov, Transilvania 0:20 Am<strong>

-No puedo creer que lo hayan capturado, es imposible, puedo saber como paso, Pain- Preguntaba Madara llegando al lugar.

-La verdad señor, paso todo tan rápido, que no sabemos-

-Incompetentes como siempre, me sorprenden, pero tienes suerte no matare a tu equipo, retírate, déjame con el chico-

El hombre así lo hizo.

Madara sostenía la mirada penetrante de Naruto. –Oh, vamos no me mires así que te vas a arrugar-

El chico seguía sin emitir sonido, ni menos palabra alguna. –Ley del hielo, bueno, al menos me miras, eso es algo, no?. Naruto-kun-

Naruto, estaba algo cansado, pero por sobre todo, agotado, luchar contra tantos hombres había sido agotador.

_**Flashback **_

_-Por favor alístense, tal vez tengamos que salir de aquí, de inmediato, el enemigo nos ha descubierto-_

_Ambos se miraron y claro, no había duda, ellos sobrevivirían a cualquier costo. Se vistieron a la velocidad del rayo y salieron de ahí._

_Naruto llevaba a Hinata de la mano, mientras corrían por los pasillos, trataban de llegar a un lugar seguro, mas bien, Naruto trataba de llevar a Hinata a algún lugar fuera de peligro. Pero parecía que cada camino que tomaban era peor que el anterior._

_-Estamos rodeados- Dijo Hinata algo atemorizada. –Donde esta Akamaru- pregunto Naruto_

_-No lo se, porque…porque es importante ahora- _

_-Él te sacara de esta, Hina, confías en mi?- La chica débilmente asintió. –Te juro que nos volveremos a ver, solo espérame-_

_-Que estas hablando, Naruto que vas a hacer- _

_No paso mucho tiempo cuando un hombre le disparo a Naruto en el hombro, y mientras la confusión y el grito de terror de Hinata hacían eco en el lugar, el muchacho aniquilo a dos de esos hombres, tomo una llave y encerró a Hinata en un closet de ropa, cerrándolo con llave._

_-Te amo Hinata, te prometo que nos volveremos a ver, no hagas ruido alguno, vale, calla, y estarás segura-_

_Dicho esto Naruto se vio acorralado por un hombre un alto y fornido, este lo golpeo sin obtener resultados pero en cambio viniendo de parte del gran hombre, golpeo al muchacho tan fuerte, pero Naruto se contuvo el grito de dolor, puesto que Hinata se preocuparía, tenia que llevar al mastodonte fuera de ese lugar.  
>Era mas pequeño y ágil, así que corrió, cuando de pronto vio a Akamaru.<em>

_-Muchacho a los ojos- Grito Naruto y como por acto reflejo Akamaru, estaba mordiendo al hombre, Naruto recogio una pistola de suelo…_

_-Akamaru al piso- el perro cayo al piso cubierto de sangre y los gritos del hombre eran descomunales, pero de pronto un solo sonido estruendoso, una bala de 9mm de calibre entrando por su cráneo. Un disparo preciso justo entre los ojos. Certero, mortal._

_Miro al perro y le hablo._

_-Akamaru, esta llave que estoy atando a tu cuello, salvara a Hinata, cuídate no permitas que te hagan nada perro loco, y por sobre todo cuida a Hinata.-_

_El perro parecía llorar, en sus ojos se veía la despedida, en realidad planeaba enfrentarse contra Madara, era tiempo, pero pretendía llegar al lugar de encuentro con su padre, ya no sabia para que tenia que ir, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía ir a verlo, porque puede que fuera la ultima vez._

_-Se buen perro-_

_Dicho esto vio a los hombres que se aproximaban a el. –Corre Akamaru, vete, encuentra a la vieja…. No alcanzo a completar la oración puesto que un gran golpe a travesó su labio inferior, dejándole el mal sabor a Hierro proveniente de la sangre._

_-Vamos niño, se bueno, y ven con nosotros, no duraras con esas heridas-_

_Naruto miro directamente a sus ojos y sonrió….segundos después salto por la borda del barco, el sonido de la invasión, el choque en el agua, no sabia si era su llanto o el agua la que le escocia los ojos._

_Solo se dejo llevar por la corriente….esperaba llegar a la ciudad nadando, pero, no esperaba que los hombres de Madara lo estuviesen esperando a pocos metros de ahí._

_Fue recogido del agua, y aturdido en un instante, cuanto recuerda es lo que él estaba viendo frente a sus ojos. Madara. Atado a una cama verticalmente, sin posibilidad alguna de movimiento._

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

><p><strong>Submarino Tuatha Dé Danann, 25 nudos, destino sur. 01:06 Am.<strong>

-Comprendes el plan, memorizaste el mapa del lugar, Sasuke- pregunto una muchacha de largos cabellos negros, que combinaban perfectamente con su ropa.

-Si, totalmente, tenemos 25 minutos para encontrar a Naruto, 10 para eliminar a los posibles enemigos, tu necesitas cuanto para hackear el sistema principal de la C.I.A-

-Al menos unos 20 minutos, 27 tal vez y recuerda 15 minutos para salir de ahí-

-Ósea son 77 minutos, mas contra tiempos 80 min, 10 minutos para las 2 de la madrugada-

-Y necesitamos 23 para llegar al Lhuna. Aproximadamente a las 2: 15 am estaríamos de regreso-

-Capitana, estamos en el punto de partida- Dijo un Marín.

-Hazlo sin piedad, misericordia ni….

-Conciencia- Completo el azabache.

-Lista para la fiesta, bombón- Dijo Sasuke algo pícaro. –Siempre cariño, dijo ella siguiéndole el juego-

Ambos muchachos estaban vestidos de buzos, se abrieron las escotillas de expulsión 4 y 5 y salieron hacia las aguas que se encontraban debajo de la instalación de la C.I.A de Rumania.

* * *

><p><strong>Complejo C.I.A, Rumania, Brasov, Transilvania 1:20 Am<strong>

-Bien Naruto ya que te ha dado pataleta te dejare solo, aprende un poco modales, y espero que cuando vuelva puedas hablarme-

El chico rubio solo sorbió saliva y la escupió a la cara de Madara.

-Crio de mierda…- limpio su cara y con una navaja le hizo cortes en la cara a Naruto y sin mas se fue. El no emitió sonido de dolor, después de todo. Herido de bala en su hombre derecho, ya había hecho que cualquier dolor desapareciese.  
>Aquella herida lo tenia débil, por eso no se la había curado, Madara sabia que no moriría, pero si que le quitaría fuerza y vitalidad, lo mantendría a raya.<p>

_Me lo estoy tomando despacio  
>Alimentando mi llama<br>Barajando las cartas de tu juego  
>Y justo en la hora<br>En el sitio correcto  
>De repente me jugaré mi as<em>

_No aliviaré tu culpa_  
><em>No haré más fácil tu tensión<em>  
><em>Esperarás en vano<em>  
><em>No tengo nada que conseguir para ti<em>

Saldría de aquel lugar sin importar que. Estaba en sus pensamientos cuando una sirena comenzó a sonar, supuso que era la alarma de intrusos, hasta que vio como las luces de todo cambiaban y comenzaba a aparecer otras cosas, su ataduras se soltaron, pero la puerta no se abría.

Una pantalla apareció frente a él, una bella chica le estaba hablando.

-Naruto Namikaze, hemos venido por ti, así que haznos el favor de permanecer quieto, y al resto del personal, en caso de que no lo sepan, nada de lo que intenten estará correcto puesto que he hackeado su sistema, gracias por contar con Mei-chan y tengan todos muy buenas noches-

Que había dicho aquella muchacha, que había venido por el, ¿Quien?. En la puerta unos hombres, posiblemente guardias trataban de abrir el seguro de la puerta, pero les parecía gran trabajo, cuando escucho unos pasos conocidos, el sonar de las llaves y un silbido, y de pronto no mas hombres.

Vio como la puerta comenzaba a abrirse retrocedió para hacer frente a su posible enemigo, aunque en su estado deplorable, seria bastante imposible, pero aun así, él no se rendiría.

Ante su sorpresa vio a Sasuke aparecer en la puerta, de los mas relajado, le entrego una pistola y le sonrió.

-Me alegra mucho que estés bien-

-Quien rayos eres, tu nos traicionaste-

-Si, si perdón era parte de mi cubierta-

-Quien eres, realmente-

-Uchiha Sasuke, doble espía mucho gusto, aunque claro era doble espía ya que Madara me descubrió, mi trabajo original es para la INTERPOOL-

-Y la chica?...- pregunto Naruto con cara de desconcierto total –Ah…Mei, ella es de la inteligencia británica, vinimos por ti, ordenes de Tsunade, en otras palabras es mi compañera-

-Hackeo a la C.I.A, es enserio-

-Já, eso no es nada, deberías ver sus otros trabajos, impecables, bueno mucha bulla, nos vamos, creo que necesitas atención medica, Mei no podrá sujetar el sistema mas tiempo.-

Miro su reloj –Maldición estamos en la hora, nos vamos ya-

Naruto lo siguió, el mundo estaba demasiado loco, ya no podría Sasuke tomarle el pelo, doble espía, hacker, inteligencia británica, bebe….la llave…Akamaru y su Hinata…ya no podía mas y se dejo caer en el frio suelo, todo lo que escucho fueron los gritos de Sasuke y los gatillos cargados de muchos hombres.

* * *

><p><strong>Rumania, espacio aéreo 370 metros sobre el Luhna, Helicóptero A-100. Pentágono. 2:20 Am<strong>

-Capitán Shikamaru, recuperación del sujeto A, completa-

-perfecto llevémosla con su padre-

-Capitán la chica estaba dentro de un armario de ropa y un perro no se quiso alejar del estante es mas, ataco a uno de mis hombres, ¿Qué debemos hacer?-

-Seda al perro, rompe el armario y tráeme a la chica, pero por lo pronto, sácanos de aquí, me molesta ver al Lhuna de la INTERPOOL-

-Si capitán-

Un muchacho de cabellera amarrada. Tomaba un teléfono y esperaba.

-Padre, avisa a Hiashi que tengo a su hija, incluso lo he hecho en menos del tiempo pedido, te he dicho que lo podía hacer solo-

* * *

><p><strong>Barco Lhuna, INTERPOL, 28 Septiembre 3:34 Am<strong>

-Esta bien, Sasuke, quieres calmarte-

-No, no esta bien, salvamos a uno y se llevan al otro, me rehusó a salir, he tenidos dos días horribles-

-Vale, Mei, que hay de ti, también te sientes como Sasuke-

-Quiero ir por la chica, pero no se supone que va a estar con su padre, y bueno…no quiero…-

-Mei, es el pentágono, quieren a su bebe. Y tu mas que nadie, incluyéndote a ti Sasuke, deberían saber lo que es perder…..-

-Vale Tsunade, no termines, que quieres que haga-

Mei se sentó en una esquina de la oficina, estaba cansada y la culpa y el dolor volvían a ser presentes en su vida, una vez mas su pasado la perseguía.

-Este es el plan….-

-DONDE ESTA!- Naruto había entrado en la habitación haciendo mucha bulla. Y por supuesto histérico.

-Pues que no te lo crees, Naruto se la han llevado con gabinete y todo- Dijo en broma Sasuke, pero en medio segundo Naruto lo tenia acorralado contra la pared.

-QUIEN SE LA LLEVO-

-El pentágono, Naruto, su padre Hiashi hizo algún acuerdo con ellos, para recuperarla-

-Voy por ella-

Sasuke, Mei y Tsunade se miraron y lo detuvieron entre los tres. –No puedes salir, aun no, además debes encontrarte con Jiraya, Mei y Sasuke iban saliendo para recuperar a Hinata-

Ambos jóvenes se miraron con cara de resignación. –vale me llevo a Tuatha Dé Danann, vale?-

-Si Mei, lo que quieras, vete ya-

-Quiero ir-Dijo Naruto –Lo siento chico, pero te necesito aquí, además tu padre-

-EL NO ES MI PADRE!- todos se sorprendieron por la reacción del muchacho.

Tsunade les hizo una seña para que se retiraran del lugar, y como siempre acataron ordenes…

-Sasuke, suerte y que edad tienes-

-No te alteres chico, te traeré a Julieta y tengo 23, te veo luego-

Dicho esto, ambos muchachos salieron de la habitación.

-Que debes decirme Tsunade-

-Sabes la verdad de tu padre, de tu nacimiento- El muchacho se sorprendió, negó con la cabeza –Quieres saber-

* * *

><p><strong>Rumania, Pentágono, 28 Septiembre, 4:10 Am.<strong>

-Y tu eres la hija de Hiashi, eres muy linda, me llamo Shikamaru y tu padre nos ha pagado por traerte de vuelta-

-No quiero verlo, no quiero-

-Mira querida, eso ya no me importa, yo solo lo hago por dinero, lo demás ya es demasiado problemático-

-Shikamaru-san, Hiashi-san esta aquí-

-Bien, aquí termina mi trabajo, cuídate pequeña, hazlo pasar, Ino-

Dicho y hecho el joven se retiro para dar paso al hombre que era reconocido como padre de Hinata.

La vio y se lanzo a sus brazos llorando desesperadamente. –Hija mía, perdóname por todo, nunca vi lo que ellos, realmente podrían hacerte, lo siento, yo….te amo mas que nada, mi cielo, no me importa la decisión que hayas tomado acerca de tu carga, yo te apoyare en lo que tu decidas y te cuidare sin importar nada –

Hinata al escuchar las palabras de su padre, su corazón se aplasto y comenzó a llorar al igual que él.

-Es decir que lo sabes padre-

-Hinata, tu y tu bebe van a casa conmigo, o a algún lugar donde estemos seguros-

-Y que hay de mamá y Hanabi-

Hiashi miro hacia un costado….-Que ocurre, dime padre que ha pasado, están bien-

-No, ellas están bien, es solo que no quieren tener nada que ver…- Hiashi bajo la voz y mas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos –Conmigo, verdad?, no quieren tener que ver nada conmigo-

-Hinata, me tienes a mí-

-Padre, pero yo quiero estar con Naruto, estoy enamorada de él-

-Hinata…el ya esta muerto-

-Eso es una mentira, no me mientas padre, por favor, no me hagas esto-

Hiashi la abrazo y Hinata grito desconsolada, mientras caía al piso.

-Quieres esperar aquí, iré a hacer unas llamadas, vale, no te muevas-

Cuando Hiashi salió de la habitación, se encontró con Shikaku. –Buena actuación, te comunico con Tsunade-

-Por favor- Respondió Hiashi –Sigue en pie el trato-

-Quédense con quien quieran pero a mi hija y nieto déjenlos fuera, ya le dije que había muerto-

-Perfecto, ahora falta la eliminación de los agentes que Tsunade envió o enviara para sacar a Hinata de aquí-

-Déjame hablar con Tsunade –

. . .

-Tsunade, estas entendiendo lo que quiero, lamento dañar al chico de Minato, pero mi hija es lo mas importante, además Shikaku dijo que si querías volver a ver a tu hija. Si, él la tiene, no, ella no se fugo, estamos de acuerdo con lo que harás con tus agentes, detenlos y con Naruto, pues dile que Hinata ha muerto, dile que yo y ella morimos en un tiroteo del pentágono y la C.I.A-

**. . .**

Tsunade le dolía en el alma, pero ella tenia que salvar a su hija también…_Perdona Minato…Kushina….perdóname Jiraya….._  
>Cayó al piso, con lágrimas en sus ojos…<p>

-Tsunade, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién era? CONTESTAME-

-Naruto, se fuerte…por favor…no hagas nada estúpido- La cara del muchacho comenzó a deformarse… -No me lo digas-

-Ella esta muerta….Hiashi y ella…cuando salían del pentágono….lo siento, de verdad intente protegerlos lo que mas pude-

El chico salió disparado del lugar, corrió por los corredores del gran barco llamado Lhuna. Hasta llegar al lugar de buceo, tenia claro lo que iba a hacer.

Se uniformo y salto por la borda.

* * *

><p><strong>Rumania, Brasov, Castillo de Bran Transilvania 5:58 Am 2 Minutos para el encuentro.<strong>

Un hombre de cabellos blancos, vestido de turista estaba ahí. A través de su oído, se podía saber que había alguien hablándole, dándole información.

5:59 . . .

56,57,58,59…60…6:00 Am

Una cabellera rubia apareció desde los arboles, Jiraya sonrió y corrió a abrazarlo.

-Hijo mio, sabía que lo lograrías—

-No soy tu Hijo-

-Vaya, ya lo sabes, podrás perdonarme algún dia-

-Con quien estas comunicado en este momento-

-Eres realmente bueno, con el pentágono-

-Hinata esta realmente muerta-

Jiraya dudo si contestarle la verdad, debía hacer lo que le decían en el plan, pero él era su hijo. Lo abrazo, Naruto no rechazo su amor.

-Te amo, siempre lo hare- Tomo el auricular de su oído y lo piso. –Ella no esta muerta, se dirige a la isla tortuga, llega ahí antes, que Madara, esta esperando por ella, te amo, no me arrepiento de nada que ha pasado en mi vida, criarte fue lo mas hermoso que he logrado hacer, Minato fue mi alumno- Naruto no tenia palabras, comprendía lo que paso, él debía traicionarlo, pero no lo hizo…su padre….-Papá, tu siempre serás mi padre, no importa que tanto pase, viviré por ti…te amo….papá- Dichas estas palabras…una sonrisa en el rostro de Jiraya y una salpicadura en la cara de Naruto, era sangre, la sangre de su padre.

Una bala había atravesado su cabeza y ahora yacía sobre Naruto estaba en un completo estado de shock. Debía salir de ahí.

-Padre te amo y gracias por todo lo que nunca pude ver que hacías por mi, ahora y siempre, cuídame desde el cielo-

No paso mucho tiempo, Naruto deposito a Jiraya en el suelo, lo vio por ultima vez, vio también a los agentes de mas de una organización que iban por el.

Pero estaba decidido, sabía que hacer, vengaría a Jiraya, a su padre y madre. Rescataría a Hinata y a su hijo, y tendría una vida hermosa como le había prometido a su padre.

-Hinata, espérame, voy por ti. Isla Tortuga, no vayas a ningún lado-

Miles de hombres armados lo rodeaban, saco una pequeña cuenta, 47 hombres, armados, un solo hombre desarmado, ¿Era una locura?...posiblemente, pero lo bueno era que él ya estaba loco.

Sonrió de medio lado….todos lo hombres temblaron, cerro los ojos..…inspiro aire….abrió los ojos y todos los hombres ya estaban muertos con solo mirar sus ojos azules.

_Me lo estoy tomando despacio  
><em>_**Alimentando mi llama**__  
>Barajando las cartas de tu juego<br>Y justo en la hora  
>En el sitio correcto<br>De repente me jugaré mi as_

_No aliviaré tu culpa_  
><em>No haré más fácil tu tensión<em>  
><strong><em>Esperarás en vano<em>**  
><em>No tengo nada que conseguir para ti<em>

**_Ojos en el fuego_**  
><em>Tu columna está ardiendo<em>  
><em>Cayendo cualquier enemigo con mi mirada<em>

_Y justo en la hora_  
><em>En el sitio correcto<em>  
><em>Continuamente emergiendo con gracia<em>

**_Cayendo cualquier enemigo con mi mirada_**  
><em>Continuamente emergiendo con gracia<em>  
><em>Cayendo cualquier enemigo con mi mirada<em>  
><em>Continuamente emergiendo con gracia<em>

**-Madara…espérame, tu eres el primero, en mi lista-**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Vale, primero que nada, realmente perdon por tener mis fics botados, pero ya saben que mas puedo decir que perdon?

Gracias a todos por los reviews, otra vez Danny si estas viendo esto, perdon este finde actualizoo SI O SI el fic que te gusta :)

A QUE AH QUEDADO BUENO? hasta yo me emocione demasiado, la frase final mata, amo a Naruto...AUUUUWW murio Jiraya que pena.

IMPORTANTE: quiero decir que releei el fic y tengo unos errores de terror jajaja la informacion se me traspapelo un poco en algunos capitulos, recordad:

Pentágono: Shikaku Nara Y Shikamaru Nara

FBI: Hiashi Hyuga Jefe

C.I.A: Madara & Orochimaru, Minato Namikaze, (Jiraya EX)

INTERPOL: Tsunade Senyu & Sasuke Uchiha

Inteligencia Britanica: Mei Sugumi

PD: Mei es de mi creacion personal, la amo demasiado jeje y tenia que ponerla, porque la verdad no me agradaba poner a Sakura ;)

PD2: Si en algunas partes esta escrito "INTERPOOL" pero es INTERPOL. tambien recordar que toda la caracterizacion de armas y/o vehiculos es completamente veridica.

PD3: Si hay nombres de cosas reales tambien como el submarino Tuatha Dé Danann Es el submarino de la capitana Teresa Tesstarosa de FMP! como tambien es una banda y significa la gente de la Diosa Danu, porque tambien fue el quinto grupo de Irlandeses, una cosa asi por una tradicion Irlandesa y cosa y Lhuna es el nombre de una cancion de coldplay con Kylie Minogue. Buena cancion, ame mas el nombre eso si. La letra que esta puesta es la traduccion de Eyes of Fire de BLue Foundation :) A que le pega jajaja

PD4: **DEJEN UN REVIEW SI NO ME DESMOTIVO, PORQUE PIENSO QUE NADIE LO LEE, ASI QUE YA SABEN ! REVIEW, AUNQUE SEA CORTITO ;)**

**Los quiero a todos los que leen este fic :) **


End file.
